Love Arc
by mykaelamatsukaze
Summary: After all those conflicts inside the family. All those wars they have been through, let's take a break and look out their blossoming love. When the Theme has settled for the event, they don't know what fate has stored for. [Rated M for some selected scenes, read at your own risk] *editing before I publish Colors part2* SOON hohoho
1. Changes

**HEYA MINNA SANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~ I know my first chapter was edited for nth times, the last time I edited this was last May 9, 2017. Once, again... I tried my very best... My ever supportive bestie ^o^ said that the inpact of the story is in the first chapter so as I was re reading it, The grammar was all messed up TT^TT and sorry for making your head, ache. English is not my first language TT^TT. But neither the less, THANK YOU FOR YOUR OUTMOST SUPPORT ^o^/ Thank you for understanding my crappy grammar (until now hahaha) and those people who read all the way! Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooo muchhhhhhhhhh andddddddd love lots and lots. This is the nth edited ^^' chapter, I wish I can give you a better reading experience TT^TT**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

 **~xoxo~2796~**

 **"My third confession that changed my whole perception of love"**

-Namimori High School back garden-

"Kyoko I need to talk to you" As she face towards me "What is it Tsuna-kun?".

"I know… that I have already done this to you back then, when we were just in junior highschool and now…. U..m…."

I stopped for a while, smiling and thinking all the possibilities because this will be the last "Tsuna-kun?".

I straighten up and prepared for what answer she'll give, I, Sawada Tsunayoshi 18 years of age will be confessing (again) to my one and only love…. One sided though.

"Kyoko-chan, I love you" I smiled sincerely

Upon hearing my confession, she smiled painfully

"Ano…. Tsuna-kun I need to tell you something " I froze but I kind of anticipated her answer and I painfully smiled at her "What… is it…. Kyoko-chan?"

She held my hand for a minute and led it to my side "Tsuna-kun I am sorry but I like …. Yama….. Yamamoto-kun" Aaahhh… I knew it… Sometimes, I want to get rid of my hyper intuition in times like these. I've seen her glancing to him with awe in her eyes. When they talk, she smiles brightly at him and how she treated him was very different. I closed my eyes in acceptance, I can't blame her; Yamamoto is someone that you could rely on and someone that is not hard to love.

"Thank you Kyoko-chan for telling me the truth, now I can ease my yearning heart" I smiled with contentment in my eyes.

"Sorry Tsuna-kun." She bows at me and left, I didn't even flinch and I came back at our classroom and sat.

"Yow! Tsuna, is there a problem?" Wahhhh what a timing Yamamoto is questioning me right now. "Oy! Don't bother Juudaime" I see Gokudera-kun approaching us. "Maa…Maa… Calm down Gokudera"

I smiled painfully and said "Guys, When you love make sure that the other person's happiness is more important than your own _._ " Suddenly their bickering stops and they both eyed at me seriously "Hai, Juudaime", the air got thicker.

"Tsuna did you confess again to Sa…. Sasagawa-san?" Ouch! It hit to the point and especially from the person that is love by the one I love. I sighed and looked to the both of them "Yes and this time, I had a reply" Yamamoto brighten his face "So are you officially dating?". Another stab, I painfully smiled.

 _'You and Kyoko-chan are the ones who will be dating'_ like I can say that "No, Yamamoto-kun she rejected me" Suddenly our teacher entered our room.

Few hours later, the bell rang. I stood up and leaved the room without approaching Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto. For now, I need a space to reflect and a little stride may help to lift up my mood… maybe a little pat at my back may give me strength. I walk along the Nanimori shopping district and explore the shops that I don't really know and r-cades for a new pace. Later on, I bought Taiyaki and sat on a bench in a park.

"Bossu?" maybe I am just hallucinating… Chrome wouldn't call out for me; she's too shy to do that. "Bossu?" Ugh my head! Suddenly somebody pat my shoulder and my eye grew bigger it was CHROME! "Bossu? Is there a problem?" I shook my head "No, Chrome, why?" She closed her eyes and look back at me "Bossu, you're lying" Suddenly my phone rang and it is my mom who says that I am late for dinner. "Ne, Chrome do you want to come to my house for dinner?" She shyly nods at me.

We arrived at my house "Ara Chrome-chan, Irashai" She smiled shlyly " Ah Okaa-san, Tadaima!". "Tsu-kun Irashai" My mom smiled at us and we head ourselves to the dining table. "Dame-Tsuna you're late where have you been?"

"Just a stroll Reborn" and Chrome greeted him.

I don't know but I felt Reborn's eyes shine like he is planning something else again. After the curse has been lifted, they started to grow. Reborn is now a 6 years old child, Lal Mirch is already married to Collonelo even though I felt weird about it but it's love _(refer to the manga)_ We freaked out that Viper is a girl specially the people from Varia. While Enma and his family came back to the Italy and we promised to visit each other once in a while. Dino-san will be married in few months, Xanxus got his tail by a woman, Belphegor is somewhat confuse over something. Shitt p is bothering Gokudera by calling him often.

Everything has changed and so do I, Reborn labeled me as the Neo Vongola Primo and in 2 years' time I will inherit the said position. Whenever this kind of thought passes through my mind, I smile and laugh at it, I can't believe that someone lame as me is born to be a boss.

After we ate my mom asked her to stay for it is already getting late, Well I don't blame mom, I blame myself that I invited her without thinking through ahhhhh Dame-Tsuna but… It's Sunday tomorrow! Maybe Chrome won't mind. Mom lends her a Yellow overall and led her to our guest room.

Several thoughts made me wary that led me in front of her room. I don't know why, As I am about to knock on her door, it opened. Her amethyst eyes locked on mine. I ignorantly trail her shoulder length wet hair and the yellow overall that my mom lent. In instant, I am be witched by my own senses. That's why I hate puberty, it makes me an idiot.

I came back to my senses "Bossu? Do you need anything?" Not minding my actions, I eyed her lips… DAME TSUNA! Stop thinking indecent things! I shook my head many times and look at her.

"Chrome would you hear me?" She nod and invited me to her room and sat at the bed. I told her everything what happened a while ago. She silently listened "Do you think it is the right choice to let go?" she closes her eyes and said "Bossu, I am not good at romance or anything love related but I may say that it was the right thing to do, Do you think you'll ever be happy if you continue to love a person who does not love you?" Sadness flowed in my veins, _she's right_. "Bossu, close your eyes, remember those people who love you" I did what she said, Loves me…

Ahhh… **_"My Famiglia"_**

 _'Kyoko thank you for the kindness you have shown, please take care of Yamamoto-kun'_ In contentment, I fell asleep.

"Bossu ease your pain"

 **~xoxo~2796~**

 **Thank you again everyone!**

 **See you again desu~!**


	2. Misunderstanding

**HI MINNA~ before anything else, thank you for reading my first chapter even though my grammar is greatly messed up. Anyways I appreciated it~ Thank you and keep on Reading and speaking out your thoughts about the new chapters~ \o3o/ (For those who read my first chapter, I made some small changes)** **  
 **Edited: 5/9/17**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**  
 **-****

Chapter 2:

The light pierced to my eyelids and wakes me up. "Hnnn…nnn" I scan my surroundings and … I AM STILL AT HER ROOM! I SLEPT HERE? SERIOUSLY? Then I tried to sit but I see Chrome's head on my chest. DAME TSUNA! What you have done? I tried to gently remove her head but her arms encircled my body. I don't want to make any ruckus so I stayed and think about last night. I closed my eyes and reflect again. Suddenly "Looks like Juudaime isn't in his room? Where could he been?"

WAHHHHH Gokudera is here! How could I move without disturbing Chrome? "Dame Tsuna may be at that room?" I heard Reborn. Waahhh Reborn I curse you at this moment. UGHHHHH… Can't think of anything else! Surely they would think improper things if they knew. Now I heard some of my guardians… WHAT? They are all in here? As the doorknob twisted in I hurriedly hide Chrome inside the blankets reaching to my neck. "JUUDAIME! What happened?" So noisy "Don't worry Gokudera kun, I'll go out in the few minutes, So everyone step outside" Without knowing Byakuran and Dino-san is in here.

"hnnn…nnn~" Chrome almost woke up! "Nee… Ototo? Are you alright?" Shoot, they heard it. "Now you look at it his stomach is a bit bulky, No IT'S BULKY" Byakuran added. I sweat and told them that I placed some pillow at my belly. BUT this people are no fools especially I see Reborn with his How-would-you-handle-this-look. "EXTREME! Let's get SAWADA!" He unveiled us and as expected. We have a lot of reactions coming from the crowd even the expressionless people like Hibari-san. "Omnivore is having his breakfast" and he left.

"NO! This is a misunderstanding! Hear me first!" Then Chrome opened her eyes and embraced me and slept again. "Umm… Tsuna…. We will be just at your room" Yamamoto said with a rub at the back of his head and I see Gokudera is so speechless. Yamamoto drag him out of the room. KAMI! What have I done? I shrug Chrome gently and woke up. "Ano… Chrome let's head out. I am already hungry" and she nod but suddenly she smiled with guilt.

"Bossu…..I was awake since Gokudera-san shouted but I did not shrug. Because it may lead more misinterpretations" I shook my head and faced Chrome "Ne… Chrome why?" She look at me in my eyes "If I woke up, they will raise more suspicions and will rain questions. Even though many considered me as an innocent girl but when it comes to this situation. They will not believe our reasons." I nod at her response, I suddenly remembered that Chrome has a huge feeling of guilt whenever she wants to lie or avoid some topic.

I step out of her room and walk towards in front of my room. Ughhh I don't want to go in. Surely I will be bombarded by questions and be lectured by some elders. Suddenly I heard my father inside of my room. WHAT? I can't handle this anymore, please reset everything.

I got into my room and their smiles flash throughout the room "My dear son is already a man" Dad… please no "Dame Tsuna already made a move" Reborn added "Juudaime… I'll support you no matter what" Gokudera shouted like there is no tomorrow. "No wait guys! You're all getting the wrong idea!" I protest. "Ototo don't worry we all know what you feel after that" Dino-san made another assumption.

"No! I talked to Chrome last night about a certain topic and later on we did not know that we fell asleep" I sighed. "De, Tsunayoshi-kun what did you talked with Chrome-chan?" Byakuran smirk. "Umm… certain life problems." I look back and head to the kitchen, there I saw Chrome with my mom preparing the food. "Ah! Bossu, sit down" She smiled brightly and I sense a sleazy aura at my back. As I go to the table my mom taps my shoulder and smile kindly. My mom maybe insensitive at times but she have this mother-hyper-intuition-mode always. She may just hide it and just shrug everything but now my mom smiled at me with caring eyes.

"Looks like my Tsuna is growing up" Mom added, I sweat drop and I saw Bianchi with a face of You-Know-What-Romance-Is. I can't eat with this overflowing nasty aura. I am glad that Lambo broke the air. The kid got Gokudera's omelet and I laughed with them, suddenly I met Chrome's eyes. Wahhhh I am still broken. I don't want Chrome to call as Dame-Tsuna's-Rebound-girl. Then a nasty smirk viewed on Byakuran's lips with gesture of Not-So-Obvious-Style. "Dame-Tsuna after this you must prepare a luggage for a month" Reborn said with a shine on his right eye. My hyper intuition says that it seems fishy, but l don't have any choice so I just nod at it.

"Nana dear are you prepared to see a little Tsuna? " Father winks at mom and laughed. "Ara, that might be something to wait for" Then mom winks at me and looks at Chrome, the said girl blushed intensely. I learned 2 things in my life, first is that, do not bring a girl home for dinner and second is that do not accidentally sleep on a girl's bed.

I, Sawada Tsunayoshi 18 years of age is been misunderstood by everybody *sigh*

-  
 **A little sneak peek of Chapter 3**

 **"I can do this!" Tsuna keeps on saying this words until, "Ano... Tsuna kun... Ohayou Gozaimasu" An orange haired girl showed up nervously said her greetings.**


	3. Conflict

HEYA MINNA~ Thank you for reading my fanfic even though my grammar sucks. hihihi Thankies. And yeah guys in the next chapters, I'll be starting to put more love conflicts and mature scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
_

Chapter 3:

After we ate, I escorted Chrome to Kyoko's house "Thank you, Bossu".

Chrome's POV

As I enter, I remembered everything what Bossu did for me. He embraced the real me. The time when he knew that I am not eating he approached me into my room _(Future arc)_ and convinced me to eat with them. When he knew that I am eating unhealthy foods he gave me a bento box full of onigiri. And most of all, the night he opened up. As I enter my room, I jump on the mattress. I closed my eyes and reflect.

Why Love is hard to understand? Why do people make it so complicated? If you love a person, you will love him back right? I see... I already harbored this feelings for him, For Bossu. I feel safe at his arms whenever he hold my wrists or calls at me, Especially last night. I love him and I only see him. My Bossu, My Savior, My Sky, My Sawada Tsunayoshi, My one sided love that I want to pursue. _(Chrome might be OOC at this point but I want to emphasize how she love Tsuna)_

Suddenly someone knocked at my door "Chrome-chan are you home?" Ah, Kyoko-san "Hai" She enters the room with a face full of questions. I sat straight at my bed "Ano… Chrome-chan may I ask something?". "What is it Kyoko-san?"

"Where did you go last night?" Her concerning eyes pierced trough me and I don't know what to say then…

 **"I slept at Bossu's house" I messed up.**

"I see…" I see Kyoko's eyes widen and so I panicked …

"Don't get the …. Wrong idea Kyoko-san! He invited me to his house for dinner and his mother insist…ed" She smiled brightly but I know it's not what it seems to be.

"I know…. I know…. Oh! Chrome-chan I left you a food down stares if you want to eat. Let me know, I'll re heat it for you" then she leaves my room. Kyoko-san I don't mean to pry…

Author's POV

The next day,"I can do this!" Tsuna keeps on saying these words until, "Ano... Tsuna kun... Ohayou Gozaimasu" An orange haired girl showed up and nervously said her greetings. "Eh… ano… Ohayou….Gozaimashita" He smiled and suddenly "Oh! Tsuna! Ohayou!" He waves his hands and sees Tsuna in a painful smile and he look at the person talking to him, it was…. KYOKO! He jolt down and gone to the room without letting them notice him. After they greeted each other, they silently sat on their seats. " Ohayou, Bossu" The pineapple hair girl sat at the back of her boss.

"Ohayou Chrome!" She smiled and gives him a paper bag.

"I would want to thank Mama-san for lending me her sleeping attire" Her face is singing with glee. Unusual for Chrome… Never mind, maybe this is for the best.

Kyoko's POV

I am still shock what Chrome had told me yesterday. She slept at Tsuna kun's house? Why? What happened? I look at them and they were smiling… together. Like their smiles are for each other, I felt a bang inside of me but I cannot blame him. He confessed and I rejected, it's not that I don't want Tsuna-kun. It's just my heart yearned for him, only for him, Yamamoto Takeshi. A one sided love that I cannot ignore. I love how he laughs, I love how he interacts with me, **I love all of him.  
**  
Love is not a bad thing is it? Am I committing a sin? And…. *pang* I saw Haru's face into my head. She loves Tsuna-kun with all of her heart, how will she react if the person she loves, loves her best friend? Will it ruin our friendship? No, please no.

Suddenly I heard two people shouting at the corridor. Ah, the usual routine of Haru-chan and Gokudera-san.

"Hahi! I am not idiot! Ahodera!" She teased the silver haired teenager.  
"Baka onna! Don't bother Juudaime today!" then as they entered the room… She sees Chrome happily talking to her Tsuna-san . "Hahi! What happened?" She asks Gokudera who is already seated and closed his eyes.

Gokudera's POV

Like I can say that, Juudaime and Chrome shared a night together or so. It will affect the relationship of the family. I tried my best to keep quiet and it irritates me that this Baka Onna keeps on asking me what happened. I stand up and leveled my face to hers, but as I open my mouth my two classmates run of my back and… *Smack*

 **I kissed Baka Onna** … "HAHI!" This girl just transferred here last 5 months and now… WE KISSED! It's not like a big deal to me. I lived in a non-conservative environment; I can kiss whoever I want to kiss but… ANYONE BUT NOT THIS HAHI GIRL!

I heard a noise beside the door and I see Yuni… AHHHHH I AM SCREWED! I tried to talk to Yuni but she passes through us like nothing happened. While this Baka Onna blushes like a chili pepper, she calms herself and sits. "Gokudera-kun? Ohayou… Are you sick? You are so red" The Turf's head little sister approached me "Nothing, Sasagawa-san" I sat and covered my face with a book and ignored her completely.

Seriously? Why it had to be her? Why can't it be her? The one who can make me smile, the one who can understand my attitude. Why can't it be you? Giglio Nero's princess… **Yuni**

Tsuna's POV

Wahhh… I saw that! Literally SAW IT! What's happening in the world today! Chrome noticed my facial expression of disbelief and turn where my attention grasps. "Bossu? Is there anything?" She said confusingly. The 'accidentally' kiss was done a few minutes ago "No, Chrome I just saw a moth at the back of our classmate" Another lame excuse Tsuna! You really are Dame-Tsuna. No one could ever replace your throne for being lame.  
"Bossu?" She lowered her head  
"Yes? Chrome?" I look at her face  
"Thank you for looking out for me" She said those words with a brimming smile. That is the first brimming smile she has shown to me. So I smiled brightly back at her.

Today I learned 2 things. First, do not level your face to the person you are talking to when you two are in a crowded place. Second is that, do not do it in front of your crush.

I, Sawada Tsunayoshi 18 years of age saw a complicated love scene early in the morning.

A little sneak peek of Chapter 4

 _'Yuni face me' I want her to see me..._  
 _'Takeshi-kun notice me' Holding at his polo_  
 _'Bossu? Why can't you feel?' I pierced trough his eyes_

 _"Ciaossu~ Welcome to Italy! Let the Vongola tradition BEGINS~ A baby in a tuxedo appears_


	4. Airplane

**HEYA MINNA! Thank you for reading my 3rd chapter \o3o/ Here's my 4th one and this is the longest chapter that I have written. These days I am busy reading ColoLal fanfics and I am so much addicted to it. As always Thank you for understanding my crappy grammar.**

 **And thank you everyone for supporting my story ^o^**

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 4:

As the day ends, "Ano… minna san Kozo wants to talk with us" Yamamoto led us to the roof top. There I see the other Arcobalenos "Ciaossu minna~" Reborn move his way beside Yamamoto. "I want to tell you that the annual anniversary of Vongola famiglia will be held in 2 days' time so I want you all to prepare your luggage, don't worry I've already talk to the principal that you all will be leaving the school for 2 months to represent your school for an international sports event that will be held on Italy." REBORN! I sweat drop at what he said. 2 months in Italy? Maybe this is a good time to have an ultimate vacation while being bothered hahaha. Poor me, "Ne, Reborn… What will we do in Italy?"

Reborn's right eye shines "It's already obvious! You will be announcing your coronation to the Internal and External famiglia early than Timoteo said."

"REBORN! I thought we already talked about this! That I will inherit the throne if I am already 20 years old." I covered my face with my right hand with annoyance.

"Ma,ma,ma don't sweat on to the small details" He said it after I was kicked by him. "Tomorrow morning we will meet at the airport 6 am sharp"

"EXTREME! I will meet Enma and everyone again!" Onii-san shouted then "Muu.. So noisy" Mammon was irritated by the man's voice.

*Time skip*

The next day, we arrive on the airport early in the morning and Reborn made this crazy idea of sitting arrangements. After he arranged us, I sweat drop because of the awkwardness of the setting.

We are all guided to the Vongola's private plane that will lead to our destination. TAKE NOTE! Kaa-san and Kurokawa Hana is here with us! I know my stupid father, Dino san and his companions and Byakuran san with his guardians went back to Italy yesterday. What will dad say that we brought mom?

As we seat the arrangements were; In the middle of the private plane, the arcobalenos sat together with Bianci, Futa, Ipin, Lambo and Kaa-san.

At the right side 2nd row was me and CHROME! At the back was KYOKO AND YAMAMOTO. The awkward air leeks too much. At the left side 2nd row is Gokudera kun and Haru who is still awkward on what happened yesterday. At the back of them is Ryohei and Kurokawa-san, She wants to protest but it was her best friend's brother. As respect she no longer protest but she also had these romantic reasons. Then at the farthest back where Hibari-san sat. The entire trip was in silence except Lambo and Ipin who played the whole time.

Author's POV

They unconsciously slept in fatigue and some in boredom. They didn't know that they already slept in each other's head and shoulders. As gentlemen, they did not remove the girl's head onto their shoulder even if it resulted to some awkwardness later on.

Their twisted fate changes again its course.

Chrome unconsciously wraps her arms around Tsuna's right arm.

Kyoko holds the right hand of Yamamoto.

Gokudera kisses the head of Haru because she is mistaken for Yuni. _(Kinda ouch TT^TT)  
_  
Unexpectedly Hana falls unto the chest of Ryohei and unconsciously catching her. _(maybe he thought of it as a luggage… Poor Hana TT^TT )_

Then Ipin sleep walk to Hibari's side. The man made a groan to see wants on his lap. To find out it was Ipin who is comfortably rest her head on Hibari's lap. The Kami Kuru's guy did not mind it for he has soft spot for small children and animals. _(Please don't hate me)_  
*POOF* the 15 years old Ipin is in Hibari's lap now. What happened? Lambo started to talk in his sleep and he unconsciously brought out the 10 year Bazooka and throws it on Ipin.

Hours have passed they landed on Italy, as expected, they woke up with awkwardness in the air. Especially the Hahi girl who is acting maturely as she saw the silver haired guy kisses her hair. This led to a misunderstanding; she knows he likes Yuni than ever. "Yuni…" Haru's ears twitched on what she has heard from the teenager. "I… love you" A pang struck the heart of the brunette, she doesn't know why. Then the said teenager wakes up seeing the Hahi girl is in the verge of crying.

Miura Haru loves Tsuna than anyone, everybody knows that even Tsuna himself. She did not faze herself with any other guy that courts her because she loves him with all of her heart. And know why her heart cries for this person? For Gokudera Hayato. The said man stood up, leaving the brunette and has gone to escort Yuni. She stood and left the plane after the middle chair group left. After she knew him for a long time, she knows now how to counterpart all of the man's insults. That resulted to their closeness, she even talk to him privately. Talking serious life problems, they have gone out or stroll just the two of them. She thought they were friends but what is this feeling that she is harboring now?

Yuni does not acknowledge Gokudera's romantic presence because she already has known his fate from the start. She wanted to say no but as she saw Haru almost dash out from the plane, she accepted the offer.

Hana is secretly inlove or infatuated with her bestfriend's brother and she kept it for a very long time. She doesn't want to tell it to Kyoko because she does not know how to say it. Through time, she keeps on saying that men are monkeys. Why? Because until now she cannot phantom her feelings for the boxer. That makes her heart feel both pain and happiness and it make her nasty and she hated it, and then she even include all the men in the world. As they woke up Kurokawa blush and did not say anything, she immediately stood up and thanked the boxer for the comfortable sleep. Then she left, the said man just nod and sees his sister's bestfriend got down from the plane. He cannot say anything but a whisper of extreme from his mouth. Suddenly his heart pumps crazily without knowing why. Then later on he got out from the plane with a lot of questions.

Kyoko does not want to end the time she can be with her love. Her partner woke up seeing the girl's hand holds his hand. He smiled wryly but he thought about Tsuna. His bestfriend, He knows that Kyoko loves him but he cannot respond to it because he respects his bestfriend. He cannot make any wrong move that can destroy their friendship or the bond of the famiglia. He gently removed the girl's hand but she immediately grabs the outer polo of Yamamoto. He removed it out of respect and wake Kyoko. The said girl woke up holding the polo of the man she loves. They got out of the plane together.

As Hibari woke up, he saw Ipin in her teenager form. It's been 5 minutes but she did not return from her child state. The tonfa guy doesn't know how to handle women. He thought of it longer than expected, He cannot think of anything else so He carried the Chinese girl in princess style and got down. He thought of contacting Verde after he got down even if it scratches his pride.

They did not know Tsuna is pretending to be asleep the whole time and witnessed the whole awkward moments in the plane. He sighed and sees Chrome that still embraces his right arms and leaning her head onto his shoulder. His hyper intuition says that Chrome is already changing in a way he did not expect to be.

In the other side Chrome does not want to end her dream together with him. She clings more than ever not knowing what to do after the awkwardness she has shown to her Bossu. She pleaded silently in her dreams that she doesn't want to end it, even Mukuro tried to explain everything to her but she stubbornly ignores it for the first time. The pineapple haired man smiled wryly and hugged Chrome, his so called little sister that he protects.

Again, Today Sawada Tsunayoshi learned two things, first is that don't let Reborn to take in charge of any arrangements that will result to extreme awkwardness. Second is that, do not let your feelings kept on bubbling inside or else it will break you.

He taps Chrome to wake up and they got into the airport. Seeing each other with awkwardness and thankfully again, Lambo broke the air with his antics and his crazy laughs. Lambo save the day _(Let's cheer for this bundle of joy)_. Still hearing the inner voice of their heart.

 _'_ _Yuni face me' I want her to see me..._  
 _'Takeshi-kun notice me' Holding at his polo_  
 _'Bossu? Why can't you feel?' I pierced trough his eyes_

A limousine pick them up at the airport. As they arrived at the Mansion they see their friends and comrades welcoming them.

"Ciaossu! We are gathered here to have the annual Vongola tradition" The little man with his Fedora said.

Everyone smiled and giggled with each other even Lussuria dances crazily in front of them. Party poppers and cheers are heard from the mansion. Even Nono claps happily seeing his family grew with the help of the incoming boss. Then the ex sun arcobaleno got up in the flat form mildly shouting.

"Let the TRADTION BEGINS!"

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **I cannot yet give of any details about Chapter 5 because I don't have any plan in my mind yet. And review please thank you ^o^**


	5. Fated partner

**Heya Minna-san~ Thank you for reading my 4** **th** **chapter and oh Iam getting excited for the 6** **th** **chapter so much because I'll be making a POV of Reborn about his past with Luce~ Kyaaaa. |**

 **I love the pairing so much that I was thinking of making a different fanfic out of this with the other arcobalenos. So if you wanna have me write about it, please message me about it.**

 **As always thank you for understanding my crappy grammar.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
Edited: 5/20/17**

_  
Chapter 5:

"Let the TRADITION BEGINS!" As Reborn shouted it. Everyone cheers louder and the excitement over flows in the air. He knew that it will not just be any ordinary tradition because within 2 months he will be coroneted and his hyper intuition tells him that there will be big changes after these 2 months.

"Huuu.. The wind is blowing gently" Fon said it to Collonelo  
"I don't know about that Kora!" Holding his wife's hands  
"Reborn is planning something ridiculous again and I feel it" Lal Mirch doubted the whole plan of bringing the whole famiglia even the people who are not supposed to be here.  
"Muuu… We are talking about Reborn here, maybe he wants to change something for the best" The child in cloak says while counting her money.  
"I can't just understand what Reborn-senpai is thinking" Skull shook his head with mockery  
"You guys are so noisy! I am having a problem here!" The ex-green arcobaleno stopped them.

They turn to see the green haired child to see what he was doing. He is doing some calculations that neither of them doesn't understand. He furrowed on what's happening, why the said Chinese girl is isn't going back to her respected timeline? What is the phenomenon behind it? "Hmmm… Amazing" He continued to assess the problem furthermore until. "Hmmm… looks like I need a lab to research on this" While thinking a lot of theories and principles why this is happening.

The other arcobalenos sighed on him, "Why the elder Ipin is in here, Kora!" The blue eyed child asks. "Don't you see I am fixing the problem here?" The green hair child continues to grunt until the Chinese girl woke up. "Ni hao? …Why am I here?" Everyone got panicked and Hibari showed up "Looks like you can't go back to your timeline" For the first time this guy did not address anyone that is categorized in the food chain.

Ipin's POV

 _'Ohh my… Hibari nii-san daaaaa'_ I can't help not to scream specially seeing him on his teenage years that I adored when I was just 5. I tried to assess the situation and I learned that the ten year bazooka malfunctioned again. Actually, I want to tell them that the Ten year bazooka is banned from my original timeline. Not just the bazooka but all time machines because Tsuna-nii-san himself banned all those to prevent further changes in the history. I told them the problem why I can't go back from my own timeline. I even see Verde san in his child state that later on… Wahhhhh do I need to say it? It's kinda awkward because the Verde-san you know now is a scientific minded person but the years later on….. How can I explain this, the Verde-san from 10 years later is… c…cou…courting me? Weird right? Hmmm… If you're wondering I talk too much, I already surpass my young shy self that want to cling to anybody when I am embarrassed.

"Oy, Herbivore", "Ummm… Hibari nii-san?" I jolt and see through his eyes.

"Hn." He made a small curve of smile and left me stun. KYAAAAAAAA~ Hibari nii-san just noticed me ~ I fell my knees on the ground.

"IPIN!" I see Tsuna-nii-san who is running towards me.

"Why the 15 y/o Ipin is here?" My big brother eyed me with confusion and worry.

"Let me explain it…" Then Verde-san explained what's happening on me in a scientific manner that made the situation more conflict until he came.

"In short, He's saying that Ipin cannot go back with her timeline no matter what we do" Reborn explained it with a smirk on his face.

"So what are we going to do now?" Tsuna-nii-san asks the boy with a fedora.

"For the meantime, let's include Ipin in the event" As Reborn smiled Tsuna-nii-san did not say anything. He knows that the kid will just shrug his words.

Until one unexpected happening came, The ex arcobaleno's body glowed and all of them grew. Everyone freaked out specially the people who are unknown to any kind of will or "sorcery" _(On their own language)._

In surprise, they return to their original age before they become infants. That made them cry in happiness especially Colonnelo who is waiting for this day to come. _(In the last chapter of the manga we see Lal is already at her adult form)._ The man hugged his wife's hips to carry her that they both swirl around. Fong who is been waiting to be in a right age to court his love. But for a while now Viper is being eyed by Belphegor. Skull also wants to go back as a famous stunt man. Verde who wants to go back into his normal size so that he could manipulate things perfectly _(according to his own dictionary)._ Lastly, Reborn who wished this day to happen according to the 25 years old Tsuna-nii-san.

Author's POV

Reborn got the attention of all the mafia's surrounds him and said "Now that our original bodies are back, let's celebrate but before all else" His now handsome lady killer eyes shines "Let's draw out who will be your partner in the whole Vongola anniversary" Everybody shouted in protest but some _(Yamamoto)_ said it was interesting. "EVERYBODY! SILENCE!" He shouted and a big fish bowl appeared with a lot of papers. "There is a small opening at the bottom of the bowl you'll get their name there but boys will be the one who'll gonna pick them even myself is participated so be prepared, so let's get chaos" Showing his irresistible smirk. Many maids fainted because of massive blood loss even Bianchi.

After they saw the paper that they pick up… They have this inner panic thought

 _'What is this! I knew it! Reborn is doing something again'_ Tsuna is in a verge of collapsing

 _'This is not good'_ Yamamoto blink several times just to see if the letters are correct.

 _'Hn… That Herbivore huh'_ Hibari tried to ignore the event until he bump to his partner. He grabs the girl in her wrists and they have gone from the crowd.

 _'Ex…tre..me?'_ Ryohei tried to hide his blush and started to find his destined partner?

 _'Oh? I did not expect this…'_ Byakuran is still in chaotic state where in, how would he talk to the girl when she is expecting someone else.

 _'Ushishishi where is that noisy peasant?'_ Bel lazily walks around finding his eccentric partner.

' _I never knew fate would be this kind for me'_ Fon smiled happily when he saw his paper.

 _'Hmmm… interesting who is just this girl?'_ Verde investigate who is this girl before he find her.

'Who is this girl?' Skull calmly looked for her; his destined one

 _'Who the hell is this Trash?'_ Xanxus wonder off on his own and made Levi search for his-so-called-partner.

 _'Why the world is against me!'_ Gokudera slump on the floor asking why do he need to be with his destined partner AGAIN.

 _'Eeeehhhhh! How could I tell her?'_ Enma scratch at the back of his head and he starts to find his queen mother.

 _'Sweet! I got my fiancee~ Hestia where are you my dearie~'_ Dino skip towards his love one who is talking to Lal Mirch.

 _'That's what you call fate Kora!'_ Collonelo hug his wife at the back bringing the news.

 _'Oho… Oho… *cough* Where is that childish maiden'_ Kikyo starts to walk to find his childish partner.

' _Chaos… This might be interesting'_ Reborn smirk at his own paper and begun to search for his partner to be.

And the other famiglias went to their respective partners like Iemitsu to Nana.

The real reason behind this fishbowl is that to solidify people's hearts. To exactly know what they feel. And for those who are just beginning to love, let them feel what they lack.

In all honesty the papers are blank but the help of our adorable Fran _(This sweet baby frog)_ he made sure that everything is according to the plan. Set out by Reborn for the people who are deeply yearning for love. The expectators will be Timoteo, Aria and Giotto in will form and again the mediator will be our ever loving Fran.

Timoteo went to flat form and said "If you already found your partner, Get acquainted and tomorrow I'll going to explain what will happen in the whole event but for now. Let's enjoy the night with your dates" Then he got down and greeted people.

Reborn danced Bianchi after that he went to his room's balcony to drink his espresso and eat the cookies that he missed so much.

Again and Again, Sawada Tsunayoshi learned two things. First is that, don't expect and Second, Fate is too cruel _(for others)_.

To be understood: the pairing where…  
Tsuna and Chrome  
Yamamoto and Kyoko  
Gokudera and Haru  
Ryohei and Hana  
Xanxus and OC  
Dino and Hestia (OC)  
Fon and Viper  
Reborn and Bianchi  
Belphegor and Shitt P  
Kikyo and Bluebell  
Collonelo and Lal  
Enma and Adel  
Hibari and Ipin  
Byakuran and Yuni  
Verde and OC  
Skull and OC

 **Yes, I will be putting 4 OC's so stay tuned for their individual love stories~**

Next chapter: Reborn's POV

 _We are adults again, Luce… Where are you now? Do you see this? We are already in our adult form again! It's our long time wish, Luce._


	6. Cookies and Espresso part 1

**Heya minna san~ WOHOO chapter 6 is already here. So I'll be saying that I cut this story into two so I will publish the part 2 maybe tonight or tomorrow night. It's just that I am so addicted on this pairing that made this story so long. This is my longest chapter.**

 **Also thank you guys for reading my story and understanding my crappy grammar.**

 **I love you people lots and lots of it.**

 **Okay ummm I forgot to put a warning so... SORRY EVERYBODY!**  
 **Warning: It has sexual scenes**  
 **Edited: 5/21/17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**  
 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Chapter 6

He drinks his espresso and munches the cookies that once he adored. Speaking of cookies, he remembers his one and only love, The Giglio Nero's 8th boss, Luce. As he munches them he can't stop to think about her and their memories that they shared together.

Reborn's POV

We are adults again, Luce… Where are you now? Do you see this? We are already in our adult form again! It's our long time wish, Luce.

I remembered the time when I promised her that I will support her on her pregnancy until to the birth of her daughter, Aria. But it did not happen. Probably she considers my pride as a hitman. We hitmans do not allow ourselves to get a touch to anyone. We are the living proof of a man can live in an island alone. Our pride and title is more important than what they so called camaraderie. But why? Why Luce?

Just once… Just only this time… I want to hear your voice again.

 **Flashback….. (I really wanted to do this for a very long time now and I love the pairing of Luce and Reborn so much, They are my second OTP)**

Ugh… so bored… until somebody hired me to assassinate the Giglio Nero's boss, The Queen of peace in whole Mafiosi world, Luce. Who would like to assassinate this angel? Well… not my style, but I will surely kill this Queen in my hands.

As I quietly observed the target. "Mr. Hitman would you care to have some cookies?" What? I hid my presence but this woman… Never in my whole life noticed my presence when I hide….. but now… this woman just said those words casually to me like she expects me.

"Wouldn't you say, spare my life?" I raise my right eyebrow in mockery instead she smiled brightly. Is she insane?

"If that is my fate then I'll gladly accept it". She says while caressing her womb.

So she was pregnant, Two months pregnant? I think?

"Again, Mr. Hitman care to join me?" I tip my fedora down and left quietly.

For the first time, my conscious bugged me and failed a mission.

Days have passed she still bugged my mind to the point I woke up remembering her smile. I never called God but this time, only this time. God please remove that woman in my head before I lose my sanity. To take a breather I have gone to my favorite coffee shop to get my Espresso.

I sat down flipping the page of the newspaper and sipping some of my Espresso. Until…

"Relaxing Mr, Hitman?" I nearly jolt in my sit, familiarizing the voice that I heard.

"Mrs. Giglio Nero? If I were you, I wouldn't sit with the person who just tried to kill me" I flip a page and she giggled. She ordered a bunch of sweet things that any average person can eat! Well, we are talking about a pregnant woman in here. She munches happily with crumbs and cream all over her mouth. I unconsciously handed her a napkin. Her eyes widened and took the napkin from my hand with a wide grin on her face.

We sat and eat silently until her happy face change into a sad one. I look where she was looking at, and there I see a happy couple, the man is caressing his partner's womb.

I studied her first and she noticed me, she regains her smile that I could not resist… Wait… Did I just say that? I tip down my fedora in embarrassment. This woman makes my firsts, what a disgrace.

She began to caress her womb too, with a painful smile. "Care to hear my story, Mr. Hitman?" I put my fedora down in the table as a reply. Then I began to play my right side burn and I pierced to her eyes.

 **"I love your side burns, they are attractive"** She grinned. I released my most blank face that I can pull off. Is this woman real? Can't she sense any danger?

"Oh! My story I nearly forgot it" She giggles. I wish you have forgotten it. I can't sit all day you know. "You know… I am not married and this child is been disowned by her father" She closed her eyes and tears began to fall from eyes. I slightly panicked in the inside and people began to whisper and talk about us.

I nod at her **"I just wanted to love, I want to be loved, Is that hard to achieve?"** Her eyes pleaded for affection. "What the guy did to you?" I… suddenly got hooked by her words? "He used me for his own pleasure that I mistook it for love and left me…" I can't help myself to be more intrigue, why this woman can move me? "And then?" I took a sip of my espresso.

 **"He tried to kill me by using you"** a sentence that change my whole perception of her. I wide eyed at the situation, now, it makes sense why would someone kill this innocent woman?

"Why would he kill you?" I continuously sip my espresso. "I did not know… The man I loved has a fiancée already. He must choose his fiancé if he wants to merge his company to the one of the biggest companies in the world. In that time also he learned that I was pregnant, he suggests that I must abort the baby. That is the time I learned that he has a fiancé. In my heart… I can't abort this child and I can't kill an innocent life. I don't know any background of his because I am the type where I let fate leads the way for me. All I know that he is a business man and he loves me. Time to time he share some his memories but not the darkest ones and he does not belong to any famiglia after all so I don't have any record of him in the Mafiosi book. Also I admit that I am well deceived by his words and smile". She pulled off her painful smile.

She continuously cried so I put my fedora on her head and tip it down. This woman is so brave that she is willing to conceive the child even if the father of her child abandons them. For the first time, my heart aches for someone.

Since that day we constantly bump into each other, sometimes she calls me randomly and I don't know why she knows my phone number. It's like her life affects mine whatever she does. I have this strange feeling inside of me, an emotion that I cannot comprehend.

Today, she bugged me to go her house for a tea party. Who would invite a hitman on a girly tea party? Oh wait I forgot this woman is fearless. I sighed in defeat, as I got on to her mansion.

"Mr. Hitman! Over here!" I went to her and tip my fedora upward. We talked about many things like her teenage days and our work. Until we forgot the time, it's already 7 in the evening. "Mr. Hitman would you like to eat dinner with me? Please" She released her very own puppy eyes. I sighed in defeat, after we ate. She asks me now to sleep at her mansion. Is she nuts? I do have my own house you know. Then she almost red my mind "You may have a house but it will never be a home" saying those words bravely in front of me. So in the end I slept at the mansion.

The next day, as I prepare myself she was baking some cookies and brewing some espresso for our breakfast. "Oh! Mr. Hitman good morning!" we ate and unconsciously we lose again our track of time. Then we have it everyone History repeats itself. I ate lunch and dinner and I went again in the guest room. Before I sleep, I walk to her garden and sat on a chair and reminisce my past. I knew she see me from afar but she is afraid of interrogating me. For who I am "Luce, It's your turn to hear my story" I commanded her and she smiled contented and relieved.

"I would start by saying that I grew in the slums of Italy and been adopted by a hitman when I was 10 and he became my mater. He called me Leon and thought me how to assassinate anyone in different ways but he died 5 years later. I almost forgot my own name and people begun to label any name that they thought of me. Until no one defies me because of my devious talent and people began to be afraid at me. Luce you are the only one who welcomed me open arms since my master died. But you know… there were times I want to kill myself, there were times I want to sleep forever because I felt stagnant inside. No one can mend me, seriously I've been in different relationships before but they were like relationship with benefits." She was crying and sobbing to my own story.

After that I talked about some minor details about my life why did I choose Vongola to have a partnership. And some other minor details depend on what she asks. Then I escorted her to her room.

"Good night Leon!" I jolt on her words. Suddenly something bubbled up inside of me. I grabbed her wrists and pinned her in the wall.

I kissed her torridly and trail my hands from her waist down to her hips. Moan began to escape from her mouth. I kissed and marked her neck down to her chest. I am being aroused by her loud moans that escape from her mouth where her irresistible smile forms. I tried to be gentle but her aroma seduces and makes me crazy. I carried her and placed her gently on the bed. I kissed her slowly, asking permission to own her body. Her face is so red and teary but strongly yearning for more. I gently entered her so that the baby won't be in harm. I thrust mine slowly until I reach his womb that made her moan. I continuously thrust until the both of us felt satisfied in our own world.

As I wake up, Luce wasn't by my side. I got down to the hall and ask the retainers, but no one knows where she went. In the mean time I made my own espresso and sat at the chair in the garden.

"Mr. Hitman! Good morning!" She runs towards me "Oi! You're pregnant!" She began to be conscious and walk slowly. "Here! My gift" She gave me a white box and inside of it is a Fedora with an orange lace. "My thank you" She giggled.

Days have passed we were seeing each other more often. Luce became my everyday espresso, I always like hearing her stories, I like how she laughs and I like her crazy antics. For the second time I acknowledge someone's presence. Until I am the one who is initiating to talk to her.

 **But what are we?**

 **xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Chapter 7 is on the way. The last part of the story of Reborn and Luce.**

 _ **Will Reborn hear his love once more?**_


	7. Cookies and Espresso part 2

**HEYA MINNA SAN~ Another fast update! Wohoo so I was planning on adding chapters as soon as possible because I have a big plan on this one. I am making the most of my inspiration before I lose my motivation to write~**

 **I am always thankful for your support and for understanding my crappy grammar.**  
 **Warning! I may have small mature content in here~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Chapter 7

 ** _But what are we?_**

I know my place and I know how to act but why I can't apply now in this situation? I can't help but to yearn for her smile, laughs and hearing the name that once forgotten. Without knowing I was already trapped by her yearning heart. So this is what they called True love?

This kind of love suffocates me whenever she's far. This kind of love kills me whenever she speaks my name. This kind of love makes me weak when she smiles. But also this kind of love makes me warm when she's here beside me. She is my living espresso, medicine and my very own poison.

Today is her 25th birthday and she called me to celebrate it with her. While I was walking I see a baby shop, named Aria. I trash out my pride and entered the said shop. I bought baby clothes and baby bottles as a gift for Luce.

"Happy Birthday Luce" I greeted her casually and she smiled at me brightly. She led me unto the garden. I gave my birthday gift to her and she held the gift with tears "Thank you, Leon" She gently clenches the baby clothes into her face with a smile. I walk towards her and gave her a hug that made her stop from crying.

She brought out her signature cookies and espresso. "Today is your birthday. Why did you just pulled out the same ones we are eating every morning?" She shook her head slowly and said "They make me comfortable and they remind me of you but instead of espresso, I need to drink milk so that my daughter can grow healthy and strong". She gestures her arms in masculine way.

My heart is about to explode of her sudden confession that made me drink the whole espresso from my cup. "You know Leon… You were like my living cookies." I nearly jolt at her another confession. "How do you say so Signora?" I raised my right eyebrow.

"For me this cookies symbolizes the time we share together. They are full of sweet memories added by a sweet confection that symbolizes our sweet moments." My hands weaken and want to hug this very woman beside me but I must hold this feelings or it will destroy me or destroy what we have. But the question still lingers, what are we?

I changed the topic "Do you have a name for your daughter?" She jolted in my question and sheepishly put her pointing finger on her temple implying that she is thinking hard for it. "Hmmm… I never thought of it" She idiotically says. "Maybe I can… Oh!" She sees the label of the baby clothes' brand "I'll name her Aria!" I sweat drop at it.

"Why Luce?" She put her pointing finger in her chin and she drops it and gave a reassuring smile "Because in that way, I will remember Leon" Ugh I am proclaiming a total defeat. This woman drives me crazy.

Darkness have conquered the sky, we agreed that we would have our dinner at the garden where we usually chat. "Because you were sick of my cookies and espresso" "I never said that" I protested

"I know… I know…" She closed her eyes and smiled contentedly. She brought out her favorite Lasagna and mushroom soup. And because we can't have red wine for the sake of her daughter, we drink freshly made grape juice. Luce talks about many things that sometimes I had almost got lost of track when she jumps to one topic to another.

After we ate, we took our leisure time in silence. "Leon? Can I ask something?" She faces towards me. "Sure, Signora", "What are we Leon?" that's also my question! "Luce, why do you ask?" Her eyes illuminates under the shine of the moon. Shines both in agony and hope.

"Leon, do you love me?" A question that made my stagnant heart panic.

"No" I immediately answer

"I see, Thank you Leon" She smiles while she is holding her tears.

"Oh! The time, we loosed again our track of time. Good night Leon" She stood up and leaves me alone.

It is for the best right? I mean, she wouldn't be in danger. No one can love a hitman; it is my master's rule after losing his wife and only daughter. My master said that loving a hitman is like digging your own grave. No one is bound to be happy when you chose this kind of work.

Days have passed Luce is still talking to me with her usual tune but as for myself. I cannot bring back the Leon that Luce once knew. I came back as a cold blooded hitman. Still, Luce did not stop until I was assigned to be a Vongolian hitman in Greece. Since then I never had any contact to her.

Maybe this is really what they say **letting go**. Letting go all of the things that I once dreamed of, the place where I can be someone else, the place where I found love, and the place where Luce is in it.

6 months had passed, the new positioned Vongola boss, Daniela. She ordered me to go back to Italy because of a certain letter. It says that, it is a meeting of 7 world's greatest hitmans. Italy huh? I don't want to go back.

I have gone to the said address and there I saw people that I never knew. I sat next to a Martial artist. Suddenly I heard a door opened and my eyes grew, she is here.  
She roomed around the table to give some cookies to the others.

"Mr. Hitman, would you care to have some cookies?" I tip down my fedora and said "I hate sweet things". She smiles back at me "I make a good espresso" I know Luce, I know, so please stop using those smiles again to me. "Then, I would like to have some" She handed me a cup of espresso. The ones that I used to drink at her mansion. In embarrassment I played my side burns "I like your side burns, they're attractive" she smiles at me bringing back the past that I already erased in my heart.

After we ate _(some did not)_ she told about the curse and says we must take it as a blessing. So we are all obliged to live together…

There are days I avoided her but there were days I yearn for her company. I tried to ignore her as much possible by befriending the martial artist, Fon and the COMSUBIN instructor, Lal Mirch. But in the end I still talk to her until we came back as people we yearn to be. Our love for each other came back even without saying it, we feel it.

Until, we crossed again our boundaries. We forgot that we must not harbor these feelings anymore. These feelings made us kiss together under the moonlight with a promise of eternal love.

"I love you Luce" I gave in; I can't handle these feelings anymore. They are making crazy losing my own sanity. She kissed deeper in response and fell those tears she is preventing to fall down. After that, Luce and I talk.

"Since, you are already in your Rebirth stage, let's change your name" She giggles in her own suggestion. "And what would that be Signora?" She caresses her now 8th month's swollen womb. "Hmm… Rebirth huh… Renaissance? Nope?..." She continues to bubble until "AH! REBORN!" I blink several times. "Why Reborn?" She closes her eyes "I want the people recognize you as a symbol of hope and even if you are a hitman with a cold bloody past can change". She stood up and she pressed our foreheads gently.

Days have continued being with her. Doing the things that we missed before we receive our curse in 2 days' time. Every morning we ate cookies and I drink espresso. We sat outside under the sun and talk like there is no forever. I wished time would stop for us.

Now, this is the last day we can be with each other.

"Reborn please take care of Aria in my place be a father to her. I don't know what fate stores in me" She closed her eyes "I would Luce" and she smiled "Thank you, Reborn". I don't know what she means by that. But all I know is that it is not ought to be good.

Now, this is the day we are receiving our curses in the mountain top of forest. There we saw a light glowed in front of us and after that we turned into infants. The only one who is calm is Luce. Everyone started to scatter; Lal Mirch never became an arcobaleno. It was her student Colonello and Fon remained silent but you can feel the emitting of scary aura by the martial artist and most everybody is in chaos not like Verde who thinks that this is quite interesting.

I turned to see Luce and she is gone.

Flash back end _( TT^TT Luce can I be your momma? Huhuhu)_

I just learned that her heir is healthy and alive when the arcobaleno trial was held. Even I got to meet her granddaughter, Yuni. Luce your descendants are doing fine and I promise to protect them in your care after all you chose me as Aria's father.

Thank you Luce for giving me a family, for giving me your unconditional love, for being there for me in my darkest times and most of all…

 **Thank you for the cookies and espresso were it all had begun.**

Suddenly someone knock at my door "That's open". I saw Verde walking up to me. "What is it Verde? You want a mockery rematch?" Verde is kind a hesitating to tell me something but he begun to speak. "I don't want to get cheesy and chummy but this is the time of the year when we became the arcobalenos."

"I agree but what do you want?" He handed me a long old recorder and he left.

I played the recorder… "Hello Reb…" I cut it, for the first time I want to thank God. I never knew that I would hear her voice again. I do cried and it makes my heart ache at the same time warm. After I sum up all of my strength back again, I played the device.

"Hello Reborn~ Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday… Happy Birthday to you~  
Happy Birthday LEON~ I mean Reborn hihihi this day is when we both become lovers and had your name change. You might be hearing this when I am already gone. Oh! Don't get depressed. Today let's pretend we have our usual cookies and espresso.

Reborn did you remember the time that I told you that to take care Aria? Because I foresee my future self… is already gone. Sorry, I did not tell you about our personal curse. We sky arcobalenos have a very weak body; sorry… Oh! Please don't hesitate to have someone in the future because I don't want my Reborn to be a loner hihihi…

That's why…

I want to thank you for everything. Even if we had those rough times your love never fades. Until now, I would say I love you. No, Even if I am already at the heavens I will always love you." The recorder stopped.

I strongly gripped onto the devise and cried silently. Luce up to now you were my everything and thank you.

Author's POV

Reborn did not felt her presence. The woman who is deeply in love with him. Who is now crying for knowing no matter what she does, he'll never see her as a lover. The said woman cried running to find her brother.

"Reborn no matter what I do, you'll never love me the way you loved her" saying those words in her hoarse voice while crying and running to the hall way.

 **xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

 **Next chapter will be the choosing of theme in the annual Vongolian tradition.**

 **What will it be? hihihi**

 _ **'WAHHH this is a disaster!' Tsuna almost lost his sanity when he learned the theme.**_


	8. Chosen Theme

**HEYA MINNA SAN~ I am so excited for the next chapter because the pairing is quiet weird and challenging to write because I haven't seen them talk to each other before both in the anime and in the manga or did I miss their conversation in the manga? Anyways hear is my new chapter and I have a friend that helped me to do this.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading my story and understanding my crappy grammar~  
Warning: There are sexual scenes (M ratings)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**  
_

Chapter 8

The next day they were all gathered in the ballroom to hear the announcement. Some yells in excitement and some yawn. But Tsuna feels something is bound to happen that will change their lives completely.

"Silence my dear famiglia" Timoteo appeared at the stage with a small clear bowl with 3 pieces of paper. "Today, we will announce this year's way of tradition and Ms. Aria will pick a piece of paper in this bowl." He paused and nod at the said woman.

He continues "We have three themes prepared. First, we have Gladiator Arc were there will be a match between two people in mass until there will be 1 person left that will be proclaimed as the strongest man in the famiglia. Next is the Kshatriyas Arc where famiglias will fight another famiglia until they are the sole famiglia left that will be proclaimed as a winner. Oh! You will be grouped with your partner. So it does not mean that you will be all vongolian or any other famiglia in a group. It will be a mix famiglia battle. Next is Love Arc where you will complete the entire task given with your partner. The first 'COUPLE' to arrive that completed the task will have a luxurious vacation on a prestigious Island in the Caribbean region." He paused again to see his men's face in disbelief and some in disgust.

"Ms. Aria please pick" The Giglio Nero's boss pick up a piece of paper and she laughed at it really hard. That almost everyone already knew what's in the paper. Some blushed _(Ryohei)_ ; some made a face of disbelief _(Xanxus)_ and some wants to run _(Skull)_ but some _(Dino)_ is really excited about it. "This year's Vongolian Tradition is…. LOVE ARC!" As Aria announced it most people groaned and some cheered.

Timoteo got the mic again "So the Love Arc rules are…"  
1\. You cannot leave your partner within 5 meters.  
2\. You will share only one room and one bed. (hihihi)  
3\. You cannot make a reason why you would leave your partner for any emergencies or sudden work.  
4\. No one cannot leave their partner because he does not want to participate in the event. There will be corresponding punishments _*smirks in front of the crowd*_  
5\. You will complete the entire task without using any ability related to harm.  
6\. The first one to accomplish the entire task will be rewarded.

 _Note: It can be done in one month and a half._

"Tomorrow is the start of the event, so today we will be giving out a piece of paper that you need to get a signature and a stamp." Timoteo came down and the men of Dino distributed them _(They are not part of the event)_.

In the paper they see the tasks and they are only 5. BUT they are too embarrassed to do these tasks.

1\. You must have a mock wedding  
2\. You must have kids _(temporarily)_ in the whole event  
3\. You must travel all around Italy to gather the flags in different places _(they were hidden everywhere. Don't worry they only need one flag in each place and there are many positioned flags that they need to know where they will get it.)_  
4\. You need to get a signature with a stamp on any local store in the place that you will go.  
5\. Your final destination will be in front of the 3 judges to tell your whole adventure.

 _'WAHHH this is a disaster'_ Tsuna almost lost his sanity when he learned the theme.

The 10th Vongolian Boxer raised his hand "WHO DID SUGGEST THE EXTREME THEMES?

"Aria is responsible for the Gladiator Arc, Giotto is responsible for the Kshatriyas Arc and yours truly is responsible for the Love Arc" Timoteo formed a small smile and acts like a teenager in love.

"YOU OLD MAN! YOU'LL GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Xanxus cried out loud and his partner smack his head that made them glare with fire.

Everyone's thought is now in chaos…

 _'_ _What's the deal? I will accept this Arc if Aria made it but to think this old tanuki did this make my head ache.'_ Lal held massage her temple smoothly

 _'You did great old man! You're the best'_ Colonello sends thumbs up to Timoteo.

 _'_ _Grandpa why? Are you desperate to get an 11_ _th_ _heir?'_ Tsuna fell on his knees.

 _'_ _With bossu… whole month…Family?'_ Chrome blushes intensely.

 _'A family with my Takeshi?'_ Kyoko's mind rejoiced

 _'A whole month and a half with Baka Onna wahhhh huhuhu'_ Gokudera face himself to the wall.

 _'_ _Is it possible to be with Byakuran?'_ Yuni stared in concern to the white haired man.

 _'_ _Interesting, being with a stranger'_ Verde smirked

 _'_ _Oho… I think I might lose my sanity'_ Kikyo sighed while seeing his partner.

 _'_ _With a monkey huh… For Kyoko I can do this'_ Hana gestures a positive pose.

 _'_ _Reborn…'_ Bianchi faced his partner who is amused on what he sees.

 _'_ _Ushishi living with a crazy woman and crazy brats'_ Bel gives out an unamused look.

 _'_ _Hibari-nii-san'_ Ipin's eyes twinkle

 _'_ _Skull-sama will be living with a pretty lady!'_ Skull smiled brightly to his partner.

 _'_ _Trash… This girl does not hear me out'_ Xanxus is still glaring at his partner

 _'_ _Enma huh…'_ Adel looked at her bosses' head.

 _'_ _FON~'_ Viper hugged her partner tightly

 _'_ _Hestia~ hihihi'_ Dino and his fiancée cuddled

Aria chuckled on what she is seeing and tapped Timoteo's shoulder.

"Everyone may I have your attention again. All of you will be watched and it is a secret on how we will watch you. So enjoy the day again and the Love Arc will begin tomorrow" They clapped and started to party again.

Tsuna's POV

With Chrome huh… I never imagined forming a family with her neither being in a relationship with her. I walk to the garden to have a breather but instead I bump in to her who is blushing intensely. Suddenly the sky is been closed by a curtain of nimbus clouds and not long after it rained.

I and her run to my room _(for now),_ we are soaked and I hurriedly took out my shirt and she suddenly squealed.

"Sorry!" I hurriedly gone to the bathroom to change and made sure that she gets in before she got cold. 10 minutes later…

She is now in the bathroom; I heard the flow of the water from the shower and hear her hum sweetly. I see her figure from the distorted glass door that made me blush. So I laid my body on the sofa, I temporarily closed my eyes and rest for a while.

Half an hour ago I woke up and see Chrome by the window combing her shoulder length hair. 'She's beautiful' I shook my head. After all these time, I considered her a good friend and now I see her as a woman. Then later on I see her wearing my black polo.

"Oh! Bossu… you are awake" I walked into her "and sorry to borrow your polo" as I stopped in front of her. I embraced her in to my arms and kissed her.

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... DAME TSUNA! You have done it! I snapped out myself, as I pulled out myself from the kiss. She instantly kissed me that made myself to go crazy. We kissed passionately and I begin to kiss her neck and mark them to her collar bone that made her moan. With that moan my manhood shouts for pleasure. We fell on the bed and fix ourselves in a good position. She removed my clothes and so do I. To my surprise she's not wearing any underwear that made me more aroused. I played her chest gently and started to lick them and suck them like an infant. "Oh! Bossu" with that call, I cannot ease myself with a mere foreplay and I started to kiss her to ask If I can enter her now.

When she gave a small nod, I inserted mine that made us go crazy. I gently moved mine but upon seeing her, Blood leaks out so I gently moved mine until I became a beast that ravages her. She cried and called me with pleasure. We both meet at the end and our sweat wet the bed. I hugged her and we both fell asleep

Author's POV

Without them knowing… The Ex-Arcobalenos heard them while they are reaching the bar.

"Dame-Tsuna is making a move already" The man with a fedora commented with a smirk on his face.

"That was nice Kora!" The blond man was instantly smack by the head by his wife after he commented.

"Humans" Verde tried to think how it is possible to love.

"That was… Wild I guess?" Fon sweat drop

"Not just wild, it's like they are in ecstasy" Viper giggled in mockery

"Let's just leave them, they are already old enough." The man with purple eyeshadows smirked.

"Everyone! It's not good to eaves drop. Let's go" Aria warned them and they have gone to the mansion's bar.

 **So I and one of my besties made a roulette to determine whose pairing will I be starting off. And to our surprise it is a pairing that is hard to make a fanfic on.**

 **(Look back at Chapter 5 for the shipping preference) And the next chapter will go to...** _*Drum roll*_ **Belphegor and Shitt P.**

 ** _'What's wrong with this Ushishi guy'_** **The bald woman part the prince's bang upward to see his eyes.**


	9. The Royal family part 1

HEYA MINNA SAN~ Sorry for the late upload TT_TT I have been struggling to think a plot for this couple and seriously I don't know if you find this interesting or a crap (sorry for the word). And I'll have also a part 2 of this.

Anyways THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT muah~ Love you lots and lots. As well as I thank you for understanding my crappy grammar.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Edited: 5/26/17

Chapter 9:

Normal life is boring for these two eccentric people. Belphegor the Ripper prince, and Shitt P. the glamorous princess. Their lives crashed after they knew that they will play as a family in a month and a half. The said prince wanted to protest but he think of something ridiculous about the situation even the said princess is about to protest but she held her pride for the first time because her leader begged her not to do anything weird.

As they face each other, they were full of prideful conversations and they start gesturing with narcissism and sometimes conversing with a hint of sadism. After all their personalities are so much alike that they reached the wall, neither of them wants to back down. They even started to fight out of nowhere.

Timoteo sighed upon seeing them in the monitor. So he pleaded the Queen sky to look over them for a while. The said queen headed to their room.

"How's everyone?" She asks

"Ushishi, That's a bad manner my peasant" The prince mocked

"Shitto-p-chan hates intruders!" The glam princess protests

Aria stared the two who continued fighting; the queen remembered her step-father's words.

 _They have the same title, charisma and attitude that may bump them into the wall that they built. I think those two just wanted to be understood but we cannot feed them forever, don't we? So why don't we let them experience each other's attitude?' The man with a fedora left the confused queen in her room._

The queen sighed "When will you have your mock wedding?" The two Mafiosi look at her with a smirk "Why do we need a mock wedding? If we can make it real?" They said it in unison.

Aria look dumbfounded about what they said "Hey kids, you are rushing things here!" Shitt-P stopped and eyed the Azure eye woman. "Does it really matter? I mean it's just a wedding." She mockingly gestured with her hands. "Ushishsi I will agree with this peasant over here" the prince added. Aria palmed her face in total disbelief and sighed heavily but she wanted this two too see the life itself in their own words. They might be called geniuses but in the queen's eyes, they are just teenagers in their rebellion stage. She gathered up all of her patience and smiled at the two who isn't stopping from their so called 'spar'

Suddenly the queen regained herself and she smile, emitting dark aura. "YOU INSOLENT FOOLS!" She knocked the head of the two. "What! Wedding is a challenging ceremony!" The princess reasoned out. "Ushishi, having that ceremony is only for formalities and full of nonsense!" The prince added. Aria stared the two and in defeat she sighed and tells them "If you really wanna pursue this wedding-paper-thing. Why don't you just have the actual thing?"

"But that's the actual thing!" The princess gestured herself in a fighting manner to the prince infront of her. Suddenly they just spar again. "Why just can't you love each other?" The queen sees their smile in mockery.

"Ushishi interesting! I challenge you peasant that if you fall in love with me, you will be my peasant forever!" Shitt-P nodded at the words of the prince. "And if Shitto-P-chan wins the prince must do what the princess says eternally!" The princess raised her chin to the blonde prince.

Aria can't handle their craziness anymore and she left them sparring again.

Aria's POV

These kids need guidance. I want to pry myself more into their personal life but if I dig in more than I could, I might break their bond to the others. I can't help to sigh today. I mean, how we could open them if their hearts is closed hard as an oyster. World does move but when will be the time they can have it seriously? These kids are turning 20; they must be responsible to their actions now. If wedding is just a formality for them, Love is just a game for them then how can their world spun without any guilt at all? I don't know… It's just that they are so mysterious and hard to understand.

Author's POV

Meanwhile after the two "SPAR" and wrecking the whole room they decided to have a conversation again with a dare as always. This time they are playing spin the bottle with just the two of them.

"Peasant, tell me your real name" As the bottle stopped on the princess' territory.

She look at the door before she answers "Shairatelsa Paduce" She is no idiot, she knows that this blond carries the same burden as hers. As they spin the bottle it stops into her place again.

"Peasant, why did you shave your hair?" She stared for a while "I… coz I wanted too." He did not ask furthermore, for the first time he felt sympathy for somebody. Then she spins the bottle and this time it landed on to the prince territory.

"Bel-chan, why are you hiding your eyes?" The said prince smirk "Do you want to see it?" Shitt P slightly nod and went to his place. The prince blushes as she parted his bangs upward to see… his golden eyes. The princess awed at what she sees, asking herself why he needs to cover his golden eyes. Then she goes back at her own territory and the bottle spin again.

"Peasant, can I see also your eyes?" Shitt-P cannot answer. Then she left the room and she rests herself to their bedroom. The game ended and left the prince dumbfounded.

Shitt P's POV

I ran even knowing that we will eventually see each other later. I changed my worn out outfit to a black shorts and a red tank top. I rest my head on to my pillow without removing my red lensed glasses.

I want to answer him but my heart says no. I am bald and I cover my eyes for a reason. When I was young I have a beautiful pale blonde hair and scarlet eyes. Everyone sees me as the most beautiful girl in the famiglia but one day, it changes everything. There is this one friend of my father proposes that if his son and I can be a joint material for their so called expansion. Seriously, I hate his son because he is flirting with every girl he meets, He even spat bad words at me but I did not bother to sink his words unto my heart. Because I know it will sadden my mom and dad. Until one day he had an affair with the daughter of our allied family after all he is 4 years older than me. The said daughter got her men and they ravish me, not rape literally but they cut my hair irregularly and stab my left eye with an ice peak. After learning that her boyfriend has a fiancée. Since then, I shaved my hair and leave my bangs I even tattooed my head with my name's first letter and wear glasses that no one could ever see my eyes.

I closed my eyes and took out my glasses. I stood up and faced the mirror. I want to say to the world that _"hey it's me!"_ The one that the heavens deserted.

"Why did you hide your eyes? They were beautiful." For the first time that this man complement me 'sincerely'.

He went into my direction and kissed my forehead. In shocked I can't help but to blush and he smiled so sincerely. I did not know that this cold blooded prince can smile and do things sincerely. _*Thump*_ I want to know him, I want to understand him. Suddenly we see a vongolian personal with a little girl on his arms.

"Shitt-P san and Belphegor-san, this little girl is been assigned to you by Ms. Aria" The little girl run towards us and smiled cheerly. "Hi! My name is Shana Vasquez and I am 3 years old. Please take care of me~" We both faced each other. "I am Shi- Shaira" I smiled kindly to the girl that reminded my past self. "Shaira huh… Ushishishi I am your new Daddy! I am Belphegor!" He lifted her and she giggled that filled the room with a warm air. Maybe having a family isn't that bad.

"Shitt-P-san and Belphegor-san, Ms. Aria passed me a message that you will have your official wedding tomorrow afternoon, the dress and the suit will be sent to you after dinner. Good day sir and maam" He left us with disbelief in our faces. Well…we reap what we sow.

I entertained the child whole time while he watches the scenery out of the window. "Do you think life would be this hard? He mumbled it enough to be heard. I stop and went to his side "What is life for you?" He went back watching the scenery. "Ushishishi what's with that serious look" he wants to doge my question. I hurriedly go back to Shana, suddenly he grab my arm and see his eyes with plea.

 _Oh! God… his eyes melts me. Please stop. I don't want to fall._

But how ironic it is, that we will be wedded tomorrow and still we don't know each other.

Belphegor's POV

I want to open up to this girl but my mind says no. I tried to reach out but my hands were tied from the past. I killed everyone because it is fun but I killed them so that I won't be killed. My father, the king wants me to be killed so that my brother Raisel will rise to the throne without difficulties after all he is father's favorite. He tried to assassinate his own son by using his innocent men. Even so my mother cared and protected me that caused her early death and I still remember that moment like it just happened yesterday.

My mom was killed in her sleep while I was at the garden that time. The said crime was filed to me and they accused me until I cannot handle the pain inside. I killed them all and spared my twin brother. I hoard most of my parents' wealth and ran. I change place time to time until a man wreak my door with his feet and offered me to join Varia, an assassination group.

I wake up in my own senses when the peasant… No… Shaira calls me for dinner. I carried Shana in my arms and as I go down that peasant Lussuria block our way. "Hey! Son of mine what are you doing? With this sudden "REAL" wedding?".

"Well… Because we wanted too, is there another reason?" He sighed on what I said "Well Bel-chan you two will be committed to each other for a lifetime!"

"So what's your point?" Lussuria lump his hands to my shoulders "You will commit something that needs PATIENCE, HARMONY AND MOST OF ALL, LOVE!" Love? The love I knew is my mother's love. Can I really love? Do we really need to continue these crazy antiques of ours?

Wait... We don't know each other yet. I mean, yeah we can ask each other later because we have this obligation later on. Suddenly the child in my arms calls out.

"Papa! Mama fell down!" I put Shana down and went to support Shaira.

 ** _God, even if you hate me but only this time please help me._**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Stay tuned~ Love you~ hihihi


	10. The Royal family part 2

**HEYA MINNA SAN~ Wohoo the last part of The Royal family. Guys I wanna thank you for all the support and thank you for understanding my grammar.**

 **The next chapter will be released tomorrow or on Monday.**

 **Ummm some of you might get irritated. I will rush the story quite a bit from now on because I have 16 pairings and I write 2 chapters per each of them. Don't worry I will try my very best to write the story kinda detailed. Thank you**

 **(Ok... I am so stupid... I spelled wrong on some words and I am so sorry for that... Edited: 5/29/17)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

Chapter 10

Belphegor's POV

 ** _God, even if you hate me but only this time please help me._**

Just this time please help me. I carried Shaira into our room while Lussuria take care our daughter. I gently lay down her body and waited at the bed side wondering why she collapsed. In a short while our dinner is been delivered to us with the bridal gown and my suit. Wedding huh… I never knew that I would be married in this age. No, I haven't thought of being married, Scratch that! I haven't thought of committing myself to someone. How do I explain this? I am still clueless from the word itself. Can you call obsession as a commitment? Can you call responsibility as a commitment? But the real question here is… _'Can I commit myself for the sake of somebody?'_

Later on, she woke up. "You're quite a ruckus maker" she shrugs my words. She sat up and curled up his knees to cover her face. I did not know why but one thing is for sure that she needs her glasses. I know why, I hid my eyes with my bangs because I hate to see the world that robed everything from me. I reached her glasses to her and she weakly held it in her hand that it slips down. I took the initiative to put it in her and suddenly clung into my shirt, then cried.

I am still that Ripper prince and she is still the glamorous princess. But what happened? What happened to us? This Ripper prince that you knew is becoming a Supportive prince and this glamorous princess that everyone hates is now the emotional princess. We have a royal partnership like the old times but what is this? I felt like our story is about to change, different than I imagined it to be.

She still cries but now in silence. I still feel her grip and the wetness of my shirt. Her head is in my chest and my arms embrace her. "Everything will be alright" I let out a comforting whisper while caressing her head. I wish the next time I caress her, I could feel her hair. Next time? Am I expecting for a next time?

Her arms wrap around my torso that made me jolt. We stayed at the same position for a while "Let's get Shana" I simply nod and we have gone to Lussuria's room and see the child is already asleep. "Lus-chan I am sorry a while ago" Shaira talk to Lussuria and he just pat the shoulder of my partner. I went to the bed to get Shana. Then my pea… my co Varia member reached my shoulders "Bel-chan I wish that you won't regret what you two will do." I simply nod and we walked back to our room.

I laid down our little princess and my soon to be princess cradled the child in her arms. Maybe… Just maybe all this time, I yearned to have a peaceful way of living with my family. Like how my mother raised me before I and my twin fought each other endlessly.

"It will be tomorrow huh… Bel-chan, are you sure about it?" She asks. Am I sure about it? I mean we could figure things out later. I simply nod at her. She stands up and reaches her bridal gown. Caress the beads that are sewn and she suddenly faces to me.

"Bel-chan, Please take care of me" She bows and I blush. "…Ple…Please…take care me also…Shaira" I cannot grip myself. "Who… told you to say my name?" She shyly ask me in an anger tone. I laugh at it "I have my own ways peasant" and she lightly punches in my chest. I feel the way she feels, True Happiness indeed.

Suddenly we heard a giggle at the bed.

"Mama and Papa…Thank you" We heard our little angel giggled in her sleep. I think this angel misses her real parents. Before we sleep we talk about something important.

Later on the three of us fall asleep cuddled to each other.

Shitt P's POV

I woke up exactly 7 am and I am preparing myself for our wedding suddenly. Adel barges in.

"Shaira! Are you sure about this?" I did not reply and smiled joyfully at her then my famiglia strides in to us.

"Shaira… Are you really doing this?" Enma is almost crying and the others except Julie who grins. They cried and wished me a happy life until my groom enters the room.

"Don't worry, Shaira will be happy with me" He smiled reassuringly and he wrapped his hands on my waist. My famiglia sighed in defeat and smiled at us.

Adel remains to help me to prepare for my wedding until Aria went to our room. She smiled and pats my shoulder "Looks like you are determined to do this. I won't object" I simply nod contently at her. "Aria-san" Then Bel my prince opened my door and nod at me willingly. "Yes? Shitto-P-chan" I shook my head gently. "Let's put some wig so that we could lay the veil without falling." Adel suggested. The preparation went smoothly and our little angel Shana runs into us to congratulate us. She wears a cute white dress with a ribbon at the back and a cute pair of red shoes. Her hair is in a circle braided form with a garland that matches her blond her and hazelnut eyes. Long after Bel-chan leaves the room.

"Shaira… you need… to remove your… glasses" Adel knows that I cannot last long when I remove my glasses and I easily collapse without it like what happened yesterday. I removed it and I clearly see my wig that resembles my past hair lying down onto my waist. And a veil attached to the silver crown on my head. My scarlet eyes pierced trough the mirror. "See, you are too beautiful Shaira" Adel commented and she left me to change her clothes.

"MAMA! IS SO BEAUTIFUL" Our angel rejoices. We laugh and cuddle each other. Then she painfully smiled "I wish I had a real Mama and Papa" I furrowed at what she says. "You know Mama after the event… I will go back… to the orphanage" This angel carries a big burden on her. She did not cry after what she has said and she began to swirl on the ground and laughs joyfully. Then she left the room because she needs to go to the church before me.

Orphan huh… I think, we can do something about it.

Later on … _*Wedding chime* (Okay to feel it more I will insert a song: Thousand Years by Christina Perri)_

As I got down from the white Limousine my last minute bride's maid came to assist me. Adel reaches my hand to support me. The march has started and I see the people that Aria involved in this crazy wedding.

 _Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

The door opened, I and Adel entered with roses thrown on us and the stare of the people that awed at me. Some giggled, my famiglia cries, The Varia cheers by smiling and Lus-chan waved at me. The Vongola Famiglia congratulate me by nodding and smiling. The girls in the joint famiglia giggles.

 _But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow_

Then I see Bel awed at me and I awed at him. He took out back his bangs and let out his golden eyes be seen. Indeed, this wedding is crazy.

 _One step closer_

Since, I don't have any parents to greet me because they died after a mafia war. Aria took me and said **_"Congratulations my daughter"_** I know she says that in replace of my parents.

 _I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years_

I am glad that the entourage is a bit long. I don't want end this magical moment in my life. Suddenly my head brings back the memories that we shared together yesterday and the first words that he told me last month.

 _"Peasant! Talk to me" He asks while grinning._

 _I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

 ** _"_** ** _Bel-chan, Please take care of me"_**

 ** _"…_** ** _Ple…Please…take care me also…Shaira"_**

Ahhh…last night's conversation. The first time I entrusted myself to someone. Even if I do have a famiglia I always do what I want to do. I have reached in his place and he led me to the altar.

Belphegor's POV

As we stand at the altar, I can't help to stare at her.

 _Time stands still  
beauty in all she is_

I held her hand and we both grip it gently

 _I will be brave  
I will not let anything_

I do promises but not for lifetime but this time I do.

 _Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this_

To think that I might have fallen with this peasant, So Cinderella's story do exists. It exists, so I will believe that love do exists in my heart. Little by little we will learn each other's life and fall for each other slowly.

 _One step closer_

"Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?" The priest's struck into our senses.

 ** _"_** ** _We do"_** We said at the same time.

 _I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

"I Belphegor, promise to love and support you and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion." I insert the ring on her right ring finger.

 _And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

"I Shairatelsa, promise to love and support you and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion." She places the ring on my right ring finger.

 _One step closer  
One step closer_

"And now, you may kiss the bride" As the priest says it, The crowd cheers louder and some whistle.

 ** _We kissed and it is our first kiss in our whole life._**

The cheers got louder than before "ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME!" they repeatedly shouted for it.

This time she took initiative and kissed me daringly and I pushed back and held her in my arms. After we kissed, the crowd had gone crazy. Some jump and some taps the wooden chairs.

 _I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

Ahhh… our wedding is over and we are officially couples. I led the way to exit the church and ride the Limousine with our angel. "MAMA AND PAPA CONGRATULATIONS!" We smiled at her.

We arrived at the reception; we ate and had a little program. Some people who are quite close to us gave us their messages. The last was the Sky Queen

"You, young couples take it easy ne?" She smiled at us.

 _And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

After the reception… The Sky Queen approaches us. I and Shaira both stared at each other first and collect our guts.

"We want to be out from the event and start a new life" I told her and she giggled.

"I see, I will tell them so" She kindly stared at us.

"Aria… I have one favor though"

"What is it Shitto-P-chan"

"Can you arrange Shana's adaption papers?" My wife asks and Aria just nod.

"Did you heard that our little Princess?" I carried our angel in my arms and the three of us cuddled.

 ** _I finally found the true meaning of happiness in my life and that is having a family…_**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

 **So I and my bestfriend once again played the roulette and the next chapter belongs to...**

 **Drum roll please *dundudududu***

 **Reborn and Bianchi (Seriously this pairing is too early to be written because I have just made a Reborn and Luce fanfic but I agreed to play the roulette so... I CAN DO THIS EXTREME! hahahahha) And a review would be nice ~**

 **CIAO~ see you next time~**


	11. Surprise part 1

**HEYA MINNA SAN~ THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND UNDERSTANDING MY GRAMMAR~**

 **Okay, to be honest I don't know what to do in this chapter until my strange mind ordered me to do this. So enjoy~**

 **Also one problem... I kinda made the characters OOC these past chapters and I am very sorry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Chapter 11

Bianchi's POV

The night before Belphegor and Shitt-P's wedding, Reborn told an important detail about his real motives in the event.

 ** _*Last night's Flash back*_**

"We will not participate on the event we will be the spectators" He faced me with a smirk.

"Why? So our pairing is just a bluff? Did you know why Timoteo created this Arc?" I ask and then he caresses my head.

"Kinda… because we will be the walking cameras and I convinced him to make this arc so that we can fix the uneasy aura in the family" And then he leaves.

 _ ***End of Flash back***_

I woke up beside him, my love, my one sided love that I cannot let go. I am glad that he returned into his adult form completely because time to time they changed into adults randomly (maybe their powers berserks because it can't hold itself inside of a child. That's why they rejoiced whenever they turn into adults in a short time.) And those random times he caresses me passionately even though he changes after it.

Ahhh… I remembered again that…

 ** _*Flash back 5years ago*_**

This man saved me from my past boyfriend named Romeo. He is known for being flirty guy and he acts as a gentle man to his girls. Then I become one of his, I tried to look at the brighter side of him but all I could feel is his betrayal. Then when I confronted him, he punishes me in front of many people and crumbled in pain. Suddenly a baby with a fedora showed up and protected me, at first I thought Romeo is just a weakling that can be defeated by an infant. But no, Reborn is really strong; He reaches for my head and caresses it.

"Ciaos~ are you ok my lady?" his first words to me.

Not so long I became a girlfriend of an infant. I thought I have gone crazy to the point of taking an infant as my lover. Did Romeo wreck my head? or something? I introduced Reborn to my dad that will going to laugh at me but to my surprise he fears him. He said that my boyfriend is an Arcobaleno. So I searched about it, and it says that they are the 7 strongest cursed infants. I want to verify things so I directly ask my love. Reborn said the same words on what I have researched, it frustrates me but I can't help to hate him.

A year later we had gone to many dates and people cooed at him saying that I have a cute child and that made us laugh.

 _ ***A year later***_

He tutored Dino and later on Tsuna that made him occupied and left me alone with Mama (Tsuna's mother). I could only hog Reborn in the morning by feeding him but is this really it? A one sided relationship?

I tried to calm myself and think a new way to make him see me again. I tried to talk of one his closest friends (perhaps) Fon. There I heard that Reborn loved their sky arcobaleno so much, he even wag his tail in front of her and most of all the reason why he eats and drink, Cookies and Espresso during morning and after dinner. I thought it was odd because he likes bitter things. Then I thanked the martial artist and directly asked the famiglia of the said woman. I have gone to the Giglio Nero's mansion in Italy and see it for myself.

There I saw a lady with an orange mark on her face. Her guards are already on guard but she made a hand signal that stopped them.

"What did you need Ms?" She asks

"Bianchi… Lover of Reborn" She nods at me and showed me the way to a room for a private talk.

"Ms. Bianchi? What do you need from me?" She sips her tea.

"Are you Luce?" I straightened up myself to look compose

"No… that was my mother" I gasped at her words.

"No! You're lying!" I stood up and shouted at her

"Then look at my eyes, do you really think that I am lying?" I slump myself on the couch in defeat.

"So… are you saying that Reborn is an old man inside?" I wearily asked

"Looks like he does not want you to know anything" She stood up and went to the table full of pictures.

"Then, care to enlighten me Ms. Aria?" Oh god I am already loosing myself

"To start of Luce is my mother and Reborn is my step father" I stood there shock and unable to move.

"My mother disappeared before giving birth to me and she did not tell anyone even her love, Reborn. That's why until now, my step father does not know that I am alive." She smiled painfully at me.

"Why do you call… Reborn as your… step father?" I still can't move

"Because he cared and protected my mom and I even if he has to cut off everything" She says that while holding a picture frame.

"This is my mom, Luce and my step father Reborn before they turned into infants" In the picture I saw my love's sincerest smile together with his… love. I cried knowing that I cannot make him see me as much as he cared for Luce. I cried and cried until Aria hugged me. Afterwards, we just sat at the couch and later on I left her without saying anything and return to Japan with a resolution of…

'I need to give up on giving up'

 _ ***End of Flash back***_

I played his hair and lean my head onto his chest then suddenly he turns back at me. The temperature is hot but his feelings are frozen. Tears start to swell up and I can't fight it anymore so I sob silently.

Later on we prepared for the wedding and have gone. While the ceremony is ongoing I stared at the bride and I see the happiness in her eyes with contentment. She cries gently while Aria holds her and walks her to the groom. When they met the two smiled happily and here I am with the person I love who is smirking beside me. I thought to myself that if the two eccentrics can have a happy ending, we can also do the same thing. Reborn, I won't really give up on you.

Then later on I heard from Aria that those 2 will permanently adopt the child in their care and I am happy for them.

The next day, I felt dizzy after waking up but I did not budge about it. Also I realized that these past days I eat a lot than I eat usually 'Ah never mind' I eat again a bunch of random food. Then later on I wore my black dress and head down to the stairs and find him. As I got down I began to feel sick and my head began to ache. So I hurriedly got down and went to him.

"Reborn…" I call out his name.

"Bianchi… are you ok?" He supported my body and I felt so dizzy that I collapse.

"Oy… BIANCHI! BIANCHI!" I still hear his words but I can't open my eyes.

*thump*

As I wake up seeing the white ceiling. I see Shamal on the desk checking some papers and it seems he's quite troubled. I sat up in the bed and I felt some numbness in my legs.

"You're awake already" He walks and stops at the bed side with a serious face. "I know that you don't want Reborn to hear this news, am I right?" I furrowed my eye brows.

"I don't want to even believe it, my beloved Bianchi…ack" I smack at his head

"Just tell me already!" I shout at him

"Bianchi…" Someone barges in the door

"Bianchi? Are you already ok?" Reborn kisses my forehead. "Let's go now, I hate to see Shamal, it makes me sick" I see Shamal about to protest but he left his mouth open and Reborn guided me by encircling his arms in my waist.

We have gone to our room and suddenly Reborn sprayed his perfume and it made me vomit. Reborn immediately took of his coat and run into me and caresses my back. "Please love… go out first. I can't stand your perfume". He got out without questioning.

"But you said you like my perfume" he reason out. "I don't know love, Maybe I am just sensitive today." The paranoid hitman furrows his eyebrows and think why she is in that state. Even if he wants to help her, he can't. Because he needs to go to that mission (They have a special treatment from Timoteo). He left a message at the table and leaves the room. Bianchi got outside with a relief in her system. She sees the message.

 _'_ _Dear, I can't come home until tomorrow night. Just call me if anything happens'_

I put down the letter and went to a food park to eat again. Later on I went back to the mansion and talk with Haru, Kyoko, Hana and Chrome.

"Lately, I've been so emotional" I told them what's happening on me.

"Hahi! Does Reborn san ignore you?" The brunette asks.

"No, Haru that's a normal situation" I see them sweat drop on what I have said.

"Do you have enough rest Bianchi-san?" The orange haired girl asks

"Yeah, actually these past days I've been sleeping a lot" Hmmm… there is really something wrong about me.

"Did you ask Dr. Shamal about it?" The violet haired girl suggests. Oh yeah, last time Shamal is about to say something serious.

"That Lust driven monkey?" Hana hissed at it.

Suddenly I see Shamal walking in the hall, I wave at him but suddenly the new appointed doctor in the mansion talks to him in a serious matter. Then they ran fast as possible 'Maybe I'll just go to him later'.

I went back talking with the girls and we talk about the new fashion trends and delicious delicacies around the food park. Then we also talk about some ways how to clean things and how to cook easy meals. Suddenly their partner got them because of the 5 meter rule and I thank that they did not ask where Reborn is.

Now, I have gone to Aria and babble the same thing and she grin happily

"Congratulations! Bianchi –y" Suddenly one of her men Genkishi disturb us and Aria suddenly left and waves at me. Here I am wondering she about to say. UGH I AM REALLY GETTING IMPATIENT.

Shamal's POV

I want to tell Bianchi what's happening on her specially it's quite sensitive.

Attempt #1:

*knock knock*

"Bianchi are you in the room?" I look at the cctv camera she is already asleep.

Attempt #2:

The next day…

"Bianchi!" I run in to her but her focus diverted into the smell of the food in the kitchen.

Attempt #3:

"Bianchi!" She entered a room and as I open it, I see a lot of women and they started to throw things at my face. Then I realize that this is a girl's comfort room.

Attempt #4:

"BIANCHIIIIIIIIII!" I see her walking in the food park and I see that she is wearing earphones. I run but suddenly I lost my sight of her.

UGH I HAD IT!

MY VERY LAST ATTEMPT!

I see Bianchi welcoming Reborn in the mansion's hall and it looks like they are about to leave. I have no choice but to…

 **"** **BIANCHI! YOU ARE PREGNANT!"**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Do you see Reborn's expression? hihihi**


	12. Surprise part 2

**HEYA MINNA SAN~ Thank you for supporting my story all the way and I thank my followers and my 2 reviewers even though it's already late. I always wanted to thank you people.**

 **As well as I thank you everyone for understanding my grammar.**

 **This chapter is based in a true to life story of my sister-bestfriend that happened last year. She married a man 15 years older than her and they got a sudden wedding with just me and the younger brother of the groom. I am so happy for them and I dedicate this story for them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Chapter 12

 **"** **BIANCHI! YOU ARE PREGNANT!"**

 ****Reborn's POV

Bianchi is pregnant… wait… BIANCHI IS PREGNANT? I almost fell on the floor and I don't know what my face looks but everyone in the hall became statues with different poses. I hear the crowd starts to murmur, I grab her hand suddenly Shamal blocks our way.

"If you really want some evidence, go to Seia Veronica the new doctor in the mansion. She's an OB gynecologist."

I growl at him and we have gone to see that doctor he recommends to us. Speaking of this doctor… If my memory is correct, she is Xaxus's partner? Interesting…

As we enter the room, I see her fixing some files.

"Oh! Hello there~" I nod my head at her greetings.

"How may I help you?" She stands up

"Can you verify if my girlfriend is really pregnant?" Suddenly Bianchi's eyes began to twinkle in hope.

Hoping that she is pregnant.

"That is a blessing that you have in there~ Come here sweetie~" She lay Bianchi in a high flat mattress and she instructed her to lift up her T-shirt up to the end of her chest. The doctor applied transparent gel and placed the apparatus on her womb.

"Madam Bianchi and Sir…" I hurriedly reply "Reborn" She nods at me. I never knew somebody would not recognize my face.

"Madam Bianchi and Sir Reborn… Congratulations! This is your baby. He/she seems to be 1 month old in mommy's tummy~" She coo and merrily greeted us.

Bianchi broke out to cry, Tears of Happiness and I am here still processing what the doctor have shown to me.

Well it is a first to me and I never thought of having a child, well Aria is a different case.

In the first place, I never dreamed to have a child because of my work. I will just bring that child into the bloody road that I made. Seriously? Why would the heavens oppose my decision?

"Reborn, God have answered my prayers" She shed more tears and held the doctor's hands. So, she is the one who wished for it… *sigh*

"Yes, It is Ms. Bianchi, Having a child is a blessing" The doctor agrees on Bianchi and the two of them talk for a while. I sat at the back still processing what happened a while ago. Now, I am thinking of ways how to accept reality.

"So what will happen to her now?" I ask the doctor who continually smiles at us.

"Well Ms. Bianchi needs support mentally and physically. Being pregnant is not easy you know? Most of the time pregnant women tend to eat a lot with different kind of preferences every time. They also need emotional support because they usually change their moods drastically." I raised my eyebrow.

"So you're saying that I need to have a lot of patience?" The doctor nods at me.

"Ms. Bianchi, always drink milk and have a proper exercise for pregnant women. And see me every month for your checkup~." Seia smiles with glee. Suddenly one of her assistant barges in.

"Madam, Sir Xanxus do not wish to take care of your daughter" She smiled at us and left. She went to the next room to protest. Ah… I forgot the 5 meter rule.

We left the clinic and suddenly we see Aria standing in front of the door. We chat in the mansion's café.

"Bianchi, I am so happy for you" She holds her hand. "Then it means that you are my mother now!" They both laugh and talk about something else.

And here I am sipping some espresso and hearing some mother talk. Well this is not the first time I handled a pregnant woman. Maybe if I treated her like I treated Luce, everything will be fine. I guess…

Hmmm… Bianchi as a mother, huh… wait… we are not even married… how does she feel about this? After an hour of chatting, we proceed to our room and there Bianchi laid herself in the bed.

"Bianchi, how do you feel about it?" She faced me.

"Reborn… It's not an _'it'_ " She caresses her womb and smiles at it.

"I mean, we are not married and we are both hitman… we would just make that child's life hard" She sobs instantly.

"So, are you telling me to abort the baby? And you won't take any responsibility for him or her? Reborn! No matter how you were cold to me, I still love you and no matter what you say, I will protect this child!" She almost breaks down after protesting so I embraced her and caresses her back.

"Bianchi, I am not saying anything about abortion or responsibilities. I am pointing out here is we are both people walking with blood in their hands and after the child is born. We might be the reason for him/her not to live long." She nods at my reasoning.

"Even so, I want your- our child to see the bright side of the world." She pressed her forehead to mine.

"Reborn, No matter what happens I would protect this child and be a good mother to her." She grips on my sleeves.

"Bianchi… I don't know, I promised Luce once that I would protect our child and I failed her and Aria suffered without us, her parents in her childhood." I averted my eyes and she held my face and pierced trough my eyes.

"Reborn, I know deep down on Aria's heart you are her father and she is thankful that she knew that you did not abandoned her, and for Luce, she knows that you did your best to find and protect her." She smiles at me, "This time Reborn, I am carrying our happiness and you can prove that you are capable of being a good father and a good husband to me." I am holding my tears. Maybe just maybe the heavens aren't so bad. Maybe it just wants to test me, testing my own faith. Looks like her speech made me believe that I can. I am a tutor, an ex arcobaleno, and a soon to be husband-father.

I don't want… I don't want Bianchi to be call as someone in my life. I just realize that she is a blessing to me. Not just any random girlfriend that I want to mess with, but the woman that I will cherish forever. I want to marry her now; I want to make myself committed to a woman again. Luce, please guide us and help Bianchi on her pregnancy.

Bianchi needs me; I want to give myself to her. I want her to be happy as I am right now.

"Ne, Reborn… I want to know… how old are you?" She chuckles "I am 28" I averted my eyes and she raised her right eyebrow.

"Really, Love?" I blushed and say "This year, I'll be… Do I really need to say it?" suddenly she smirks "Do you want me to do the math?"

"Ugh. Ok… um this year… I'll be 29" She laughs at me "Ok… I'll do the math… Aria got pregnant at 18 and she delivered Yuni at age 19 then her daughter now is 17 years old. Aria is now 36… 36 plus 28… It means you are already 64!" I face her with my blushing face.

"Reborn, even if you look like an old man, I'll be here and will always love you." I felt fuzzy in my heart.

"Bianchi…stay here and wait for me" I gone out the room and call my two idiotic students.

I have ordered them to do something for me.

Author's POV

Tsuna and Dino with their partners and adopted children stop from searching the flags. Dino is in Verona and Tsuna is in Florence. They all go back to the mansion and do what they were being asked. They bought white lilies, a white dress with a veil, rings that would match their personality and a sudden appointment to a priest and its helpers.

Yes, a sudden wedding, indeed

(I'll gonna add music from Hanatan: You and the Beautiful world)

Bianchi's POV

Reborn came back in a white suite and here I am still wondering what's happening then he lift me in a princess style.

 _The world is also this beautiful._ _  
Upon the ticking clock hand, I wait for you._

We run along the hallways and we entered his private car.

 _The darkness is becoming frigtening, but only a little._ _  
This beautiful world's colors are fading away,_

As he drive the car starts to act crazy so he had no choice so he carried me again and run with his suit, sweat began to pour from his forehead.

 _Flowing away._ _  
Teach me..._

We reach a boutique and I see Hestia, Dino's fiancé and Chrome. They welcome me and help me to wear a dress and placed a veil on my head. As I got out I did not see Reborn. The two girls called a taxi and we ride in.

 _There is something I need to tell you, and though I look for the words_ _  
I cannot find them._

Later on we got down in front of the church. The door opened and I see Tsuna and Dino reaching to us. They let their partners encircle their arms and let me walk alone in the isle.

 _Even though the things to say_ _  
Are overflowing,  
I still can't do it. _

As I walk on the Isle, Reborn appeared in front of the altar and smiles at me. My tears began to fall. I thought this man will not be tied to another woman again. I thought this guy would be my forever one sided love.

 _Look at me..._ _  
Repeating this...  
All over again.._

I reach at the altar and closed my eyes.

"Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?" The priest asks us.

 _These words have no heart behind them, just a closed mind;_ _  
Unconcerned actions are becoming bright.  
I don't need love like in dramas and such. _

"We do" we both said and we faced each other. The rings were presented to us and we both take each of it.

"Bianchi, I promise to listen, to hear and to always consider your feelings and thoughts as we travel together on this journey" He placed the ring in my right ring finger.

 _Just to be by your side_ _  
That alone is enough for me_

"Reborn, This ring is a promise that you will never have to face the world again" I placed the ring on his right ring finger.

 _That alone is enough for me..._ _  
That's all..._

"You may now kiss the bride" As we kiss all the memories that we have shared flashes into my mind.

 _Someone's wishes,_ _  
Lack of words,  
And feelings  
Are gently engulfing this world._

I might not be the best woman you can have but I will be the most caring woman you can have. Reborn, this is just the beginning our journey and I wish to change this relationship to be a better one. I wish to have a complete family that I did not have. Let's make through every hardship and always think about happiness.

 _There is something I need to tell you, and though I look for the words_ _  
I cannot find them.  
Even though the things to say  
Are overflowing.  
I still can't do it.  
Just look at me..._

We may not able to speak out our thoughts but we could always gesture and feel each other's hearts.

As we got out the church the two ladies hugs me and the two gentlemen shake our hands, their children congratulates us and they return to the task and left us.

"Bianchi… Let's create a world without worries" I smile at him.

"Yes, A beautiful one" I hold his hand.

Yes, let's create one…

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **ROULETTE TIME! *drum roll***

 **The next couple will be... DINO AND HESTIA (OC) hihihihi I already made a plot for this and I am so excited to write their background story and this will be my very first OC to introduce.**

 **A little teaser for you:**

 **A Goddess met an idiotic prince...**


	13. My Idiotic prince part 1

**HEYA MINNA SAN~ SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! huhuhuhu I had my exam last week and I couldn't make it.**

 **Thank you for supporting my story and understanding my crappy grammar~**

 **WARNING: I don't intend to insult the religious aspect of Greeks and I am really sorry if I offend anyone who will read this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Chapter 13:

They said a prince protects his people and rescues his princess every time but in my case my prince falls from a tree with a cat in his hand and a scratch on his face.

This is Hestia Tiara Aegara a living vassal for the Goddess of the hearth, 22 years of age from Greece! _(Beauty pageant intro *hihihi*)_

After the wedding of Reborn and Bianchi, I and Dino went back to the flag hunting. We already found 3 flags and our last destination was Verona and our next target is Palermo. As we travel our adopted daughter asks us "Mom! Dad! Can I and my twin brother hear your love story?"

"Sweetie~ Looks like our little cuties want to hear our love story" He faces me with a lukewarm face.

"Hmmm… I met your idiotic father in Greece" Our children started laughing at him. "Well in the end she falls in love to me" I throw a car pillow on his face.

 ** _*Flashback , 2 years ago*_**

I was walking in the garden when suddenly a man fell from the tree with a cat on his hand and a face with full of scratches.

"Ouchie! I saved you kitty… why did you hurt me?" He sobs and goes to him.

"What a baby" He looks at me with those golden-brown eyes that made me blush.

"How could you say that? I have a boo boo on my face" I feel disgusted on this guy. Boo boo? What a kid… Ugh I don't want to affiliate myself to him, so I turn around and left.

"Tomboy…" I heard his whisper and punch him on his face.

"What are you doing to a prince?" If I need to do something right now is to salvage this narcissistic boo boo prince!

Suddenly a group of men in suit gathered and supported him and suddenly he emitted an aura of a leader... princely aura. Then I left him and decide to go to the inner garden. Later on I arrived on my destination and lay my body on the garden's sofa. I am exhausted on what happened earlier and I don't want to see him again. Suddenly a familiar voice echoes in the garden. I hide myself for a while to eavesdrop.

"My daughter does not want to marry the vassal of Poseidon… What should I do Lord Zeus?" I heard my mother plea for answers.

"Hmmm… Why should I know? Your daughter always makes the council stupid and she is not serious about being a vassal. We are already done nagging at her" I heard Lord Zeus.

"But…I don't want our clan to stop because of my daughter!" Ahhh… Looks like my mom is about to lose her sanity but I don't want to be tied to someone that I barely now especially that I am marrying a perverted man. Gross… Gosh I need to plan something about it.

Suddenly I heard a man's voice… Wait… I know this voice! I peek a little and I see that boo boo prince again!

"Sorry, Miss Belina we already overstayed in here" He bows at her "Is that so Mr. Cavallone? Then I pray for your safe flight" Then he left, hmmm… flight huh… I never been outside before but I know how to mingle with the commoners.

I pack some of my clothes and disguised myself and put myself at the back of the car. As I hear it roar, the boo boo prince seems to act so serious about a certain topic. "Romario, I want Zeus' vassal Anoris, to vanish for the good of the famiglia" I gasp at the situation asking myself why he would do that.

Why Uncle? What is the connection he has with this people? Why would they want him dead? As the car stops infront of a private plane… Vongola… A clam? I snuck out and secretly entered the said plane.

I hid at the far corner of the plane where a small table lies with a mantle that drapes down to the tip of the ground and heard him talking to his subordinates.

"I want you to set up a trap for Anoris that will make the whole organization be exposed. The truth within the lies, his great-grandfather's scum being a God" I made a small gasp.

What scum? Our family is built for a thousand of years already. Why our family is corrupted? Is it because of our political connection? Or our hidden powers? I mean yes some of us are vassals but it's been a long time that a God entered his vassal. I think it is Lord Anoris great-grandfather's time… wait… I think this boo boo prince knows his game. Well he said that it was the time of our Lord's great-grand father after all. I unveiled the sheet and got out of the table.

"I want to support you boo boo prince!" I said it with my bravest look and everyone made a dumbfounded look.

"Hey! I am a human you know" He stand up "Why are you in here?" I put my blank face "I snuck up duh" face palm is all I got from him.

"Look missy, you did a crime" I raise my right eyebrow "So?"

"That's why- "

"So it's ok to stay on a country that reaps your identity?" Everyone stared at me intently.

"What? What do you mean by that?" I am about to answer his question suddenly my stomach grumble. I blush and he laughs at me.

"Looks like food comes first hahahaha" I hid my face with my hands. Then he guided me to the dining hall of the plane. After we ate, we position ourselves in a private room with his right-hand-man, Romario.

"So… what is this reaping of identity deal?" He asks

"You see, I am a vassal of Hestia the Goddess of the hearth… and our true identities were being sealed by the elders because they say that we are bound to be the containers of the Gods our personal identities are not needed." He nods as I clench my fists.

"My true name is already forgotten by people even my parents." He closes his eyes

"Then Mademoiselle what is your given name?" He asks

"My name is Tiara, Tiara Aegara" Then his mouth curve into a smile and then he opened his eyes.

"It's a beautiful name isn't? A perfect name for a princess" He smiles kindly at me that made me blush.

A few hours later we arrived in Italy and driven to a mansion. As we enter I see an old man welcoming him.

"Dino, welcome back" The old man anchors his hand to the boo boo prince's shoulder. So Dino is his name, well I did not bother to ask his name after all.

"Yes, thank you Vongola Nono" He bows at the elderly

"I told you that Timoteo is okay, or granpa if you want." They both laugh and the old man's attention diverted unto me.

"Dino, who is this young lady?"

"She is Tiara my girlfriend" He encircled his arms into my shoulder.

WHAT! But I will play along with this SHIT. I cup my hand and placed it on his chest.

"Yes, Please to meet you sir" I pulled out my best smile and he nod at me. Then the two made a serious face, suddenly Dino says "Don't worry Tiara is someone I know dearly."

The old man nod and frowns over us "Dino, you need to go back. The true Olympian vessels are locked in that mansion! And according to what my guardian informs me only the true vassal living in there is Hestia's Vassal."

"What do you mean Vongola Nono?" Tiara be tough, no more collapsing. "Hestia is the youngest among the Olympians. She is only 6 months old when the family of Anoris got her and they locked the whole generation in the underground of the temple. I don't know all the details but please unveil it for justice and camaraderie. Hurry! Before it's too late." Then I and Dino dashes out the mansion and let the private airplane be checked.

Then a few hours later we depart again for my home land. There, I will also unveil the truth beyond the lies. This time, I need to fight and resolve everything within my most ability.

As we arrive in Greece, I heard Dino instructing everybody to prepare a civil wedding for the both of us.

"HEY! What are you doing? I did not agree on this!" I continuously punch him in his chest.

"Tiara, after this problem is all done, we will get divorce." I stopped and I pulled my strongest punch.

"I SAID, WHAT ARE YOU DOING SHIT!" He widens his eyes and chuckle.

"If your family oppresses you, they don't have anything to say if they knew that your husband is a Cavallone" Ewww he winks at me.

Well looks like this chapter of my life is the most dramatic one. Our dear mother Gaea please help me.

He escorted me to buy wedding attire for the wedding and we have gone to the wedding hall. There, I see his men and a government official and after the ceremony. I am already a Cavallone the wife of a Mafia Boss.

Again, this is Hestia Tiara- Oops This is Tiara Cavallone already married at the age of 22 and a wife of a mafia boss. Will Clotho _(One of the Morai's, the three sisters of fate)_ move her thread in a different way?

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **R & R please ~ Stay tuned for the part 2~**

 **Thankies~**


	14. My Idiotic prince part 2

**HEYA MINNA SAN~ Sorry again for the long update huhuhuhu I had a vacation and it was so good.**

 **And oh! Thank you for supporting my story and understanding my crappy grammar**

 **WARNING: Sexual content with mild S &M**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Chapter 14

Will Clotho move her thread in a different way?

Dino's POV

Tiara became my temporary wife, and here I am processing what we did a while ago. Not a while ago but since we met. I fell down from the tree and she notices me and we fought over a simple thing… Well I called her a tomboy so… hahaha it's my fault. Here we are lounging in a hotel, with two beds and a separator that makes us not to see each other. Looks like our honeymoon counted as sleeping time. I sighed and I let out a heavy sigh when I realized that she may just be my wife after a week? I don't know… wait why should I be troubled with this kind of problem? I am here in Greece for a mission and that is to protect and save the original Olympians and do not let Tiara be gotten again by Anori's family. If not, we don't know what fate has stored for us.

I rise from the bed to get some refreshments before I fall into slumber. I heard a couple of steps towards me, I guard myself and prepared to attack but I see Tiara blushing intensely and stumble from her words.

"Umm… Dino… I won't say this because… I like it… but… you… see… Umm… UGHHH… SHIT… WHY COULD I NOT SAY IT!" As she curses her own words, I don't know what to do but to stare at her and wait for her words.

"We need to tie our lives temporarily so that no matter how my family forces me to live with them. They won't think about it and…" As she still shutter I almost drink 2 cans of orange juice.

"Ummm... We need to… you know… like the newlyweds do… So that they will think of me as an unclean one… We know… that Hestia is a … UGH WHY I CAN'T BRING MYSELF TO SAY IT!" I still watch her drinking the 3rd orange can.

"I mean… these… It will… Umm… This action will benefit the both of us… Umm… First why? Umm so that my family will abandon me and Second… the wedding…" yeah right… I had enough… let's go to bed. I lay my body into the bed and closed my eyes when suddenly I felt somebody is sitting in my torso.

As I open my eyes I see her blushing intensely in an erotic way. Like she begs for the action but princess I did the marriage thing for your security not for your lustful desires.

"Please… enlighten me" What is this? Fifty shades of grey?

"Look here princess… I cannot be your Mr. Grey to satisfy your masochistic demands"

Her erotic face turned into an annoyed face. "Look here Boo boo Prince I am just doing this to make myself unclean so that temple rejects my presence after all Hestia is one of the virgin goddess to begin with and I don't know why did they talk about me marrying the vassal of Poseidon but…" Her erotic face comes back.

"But… Our linage does not end because even if we did not reproduce we can rest assure that there will be another vassal to be born said by the book. So… please… take me" She's driving me crazy. Suddenly she stroked my manhood that made me groan.

"Does it give you pleasure Boo boo prince?" Wait… Is this sadism? As she stroke it faster it made me groan louder and later on I came with my sleep wear on.

No… She must not rule over me. This is my first time so I'll be the one who will lead this play of hers. As she got off, I grab her and pins her in the bed. I remove her clothes and kissed her all over while leaving some hickeys that made her moan loud. Her moans are sexy that drives me crazy. Then I rub my finger in her womanhood that made her beg. "Please… do it more~" I smirk and asks her.

"What shall I do more?" She blushes more "I… wan..t… you… to…" As she mumbles I tease her more "Eh? I can't hear you" Then she strokes my abs with yearning. "Please enter me~" I smirk and so what she says, blood leeks from her and later on I ravage her with all my might. Yes, it is a wild night.

The next day…

As I wake up, I see Tiara sleeping on my chest. Then I remembered what happened yesterday, UGHHH Peverted Goddess what have you done to me. I took a shower and prepared so as she. We got down to have our breakfast when suddenly Romario dashes out to me and whispered "Boss, please lower down your voice when you are doing that" I blush at his advice and continued walking with my wife.

After we ate, we plan our invasion. We prepare our armaments and other tools needed and in a week we will crash the temple.

After the week, the moment has come; I wrapped my hands into hers to show our _'affection'_ as we enter the temple and there we see her mother in a panic state.

We walk towards her

Hestia's POV

"HESTIA! Do not let yourself be enchanted!" I rolled out my eyes and kisses Dino's cheek in front of her.

"Don't tell that mom, He is already my husband" We pursue our steps to see my mom clearly.

"Sorry Ms. Belina, Your daughter is quite irresistible that made me want her more" I know this jerk is playing with me so why not take advantage of it?

Then suddenly Lord Anoris came into the picture and furrowed his eyebrows and demands "CANCEL YOUR MARRIAGE!" I smirk, and then suddenly my temporary husband embraces me in front of them.

"Can't do Lord Anoris because we already shared a night" I blush at his words but we need to win this one so that my real clan will be rescued. Before we entered the temple, he already instructed his men what to do and where to go. They must rescue them with the allotted time that we will make by disturbing the main antagonists.

"ANORIS!" My mother started to scream insanely. My husband hid me at his back "ANORIS! GET THAT CHILD!" Dino suddenly whip the lord's hands and we ran to where we should meet with his men. There I see unfamiliar kids "Tsuna please handle that man for me"

Dino's POV

Tsuna activated his Hyper Will Mode and he fought with his guardians. We run and run then we entered in a tunnel where Romario and the whole gang are waiting for us.

Suddenly….

"GAHHHHHHH!" Belina stabbed Tiara at the back and slashes my hands with a sword that leaves a large cut.

"GYAHAHAHA!" The woman laughs insanely and broke down "HESTIA! YOU WILL BE MARRIED TO YAGUN (The vassal of Poseidon) AND THAT IS FINAL!" Tiara tried to stand up and bravely asks "WHY ARE YOU SO DESPERATE?"

"DO YOU REALLY NEED TO KNOW? Ohh… WAIT, FIRST YOU ARE NEEDED TO RESSURECT THE ONLY VASSAL OF CHRONOS TO OBTAIN ENDLESS POWER, TWO-" Belina gave of a low voice and she slowly transform into an old man… **Anoris' Great grandfather, Fauro.**

He smirks and laughs crazily "TWO, MY LINEAGE WILL CONTINUE AS YOU DIE GIVING BIRTH TO A NEW VASSAL! YOUR GRAND FATHER'S WISH, MY BROTHER'S WISH AND DIGNITY WILL VANISH!"

"ACK!" I see Tsuna knock him out then Yamamoto and Sasagawa assisted us. As we pass through the tunnel we see Romario waving his hands. I smiled and we hurriedly go to them.

As we greet my men, I see Tiara staring to a woman who looks like her. "Tiara is that you?" My wife moves to embrace her real mother, but as they feel each other's embrace.

 **Tiara collapsed…**

After Tsuna and his guardians cleared the area and arrest the Anori's clan. I talk with Tiara's family.

"Dino… are you really committing yourself to my daughter?" I kindly stare at my wife's father.

"Sir, don't get angry at me, I pushed her into this marriage as a tool for not they accept her again because of outsider's impurity." I see the sadness in her father's eyes, learning that his daughter burdens herself in a conflict that she does not really belong.

"Hestia…" I heard her mother's whisper that is enough to be heard.

"Hestia is in the Goddess's garden" Everyone's eyes widen and gone panic and here I am does not know what she said.

"Sorry, what about her in the Goddess's garden?" I ask it with manners

"Hestia is between Life and Death" As her mother answered me I rushed into her side and grip her hands with mine.

"So what do we need to do?" I put my bravest face and sealed my fears.

"A mortal, a complete mortal must save her" Her father spoke up while he shivered those words.

"Then tell me how" everyone gasp

"Go to the Garden and bring her back with your own determination" The Vassal of Hades eyed me with concern.

 **"** **Yes, I will" There is no turning back now.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Most of you are waiting for the roulette time but not yet because I want to extend this in one more chapter and it will be the heart of the story.**

 **I had this last minute decision about the story and I am so sorry for that.**

 **Still, Thank you for supporting my story and Stay tuned~**

 **R &R would be appreciated~ **

**Love ya people lots and lots!**


	15. My Idiotic prince final

**HEYA MINNA SAN~ I am so sorry for the long wait~**

 **Thank you for understanding my crappy grammar~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Chapter 15:

 **"Yes, I will" There is no turning back now.**

I gulp my own words when they are starting tell what will happen to me if I'll go to the goddesses' garden.

Hades' vassal told me that I may end up living in the garden if I cannot pull Tiara within 3 months. First things first, they said that I must find the soul of Tiara before going to the throne of the Goddess to permit us to go back in this world. They also said that I might face great danger in the garden like; sudden change of weather, optimal illusions, great hunger, facing a ferocious beast or a beast guardian before we arrive at her throne.

The vassals made a circle like the alchemists make and it has Greek words that I don't really know, I think they're ancient Greek words. Then they began to chant

"Η Εστία, η εστία που προστατεύεις είναι το φως μας. Παρακαλείσθε να καθοδηγήσετε αυτόν τον σωτήρα στον κήπο σας και να επαναφέρετε τους καρπούς της εστίας σας."

(Hestia, the hearth you protects is our light. Please guide this savior to your garden and bring back the fruit of your hearth.)

 _*Umm I used google translate on this so if I have a Greek reader out there please help me, thank you*_

They were chanting it repeatedly and the vassal of Zeus gave me a signal to jump on the portal that they made. As I jump, I felt that suddenly chills and cries like a baby, yeah it is the pathetic side of me.

*Thud* I landed on a sand… wait, I must land in a garden right? Why am I here? No... I must not give up on this. I walk and walk through the desert until I felt discourage with my own ability.

Can I really save her?

No negativity please. Mind please cooperate with heart. I'll not give up on this

I fell down in the sand and as I rub it… it doesn't feel like sand at all… I can't separate the grains… they feel like "GRASS!" suddenly the illusion wears off and I see Tiara's Soul crying under a tree.

"Tiara…" As she lift up her face. It is the Tiara that I don't know yet. As she reads my reaction, she smiled with tears in her eyes and she stand up.

"I am the heart of Tiara. I am her feelings… true feelings" I nod in anticipation and then she walk through the endless garden of daisies and there she danced. I gaze at her for the moment and I felt a stab on my heart. Suddenly a piece of crystal gets out of my body and shattered into pieces. I gulp and suddenly Tiara came running into me.

"OH NO! Not yet please… not yet…" She is desperately cupping my chest.

"What do you mean 'not yet' ?" She almost cried

"Close your eyes and sincerely seek at your heart" As I close my eyes, I see myself from I was born up to the present and then I see a chrysanthemum shaped crystal and I see a small gap, because one of those petals were shattered a while ago.

"Your crystal has 100 petals and you have only 100 days to live" As I hear her explain, I jolt at her last 5 words.

"What do you mean?" I open my eyes with panic

"You have only 100 days to live and save me here" I stare at her for a moment and then I grab her hands.

"No one will be dying and the both of us will go back in to our own lives and live happily without restrictions or stupid management or hypocrite people. We will be safe and will go back with a smile and hope, Got That?" She nods and eyed open on my words.

"Yes, Dino" A bright smile appeared in her lips.

Yes, we need these. We need to hold on our own hope… hope to survive.

"But why did the elders told that if I can't return back, I might live in the garden forever?" wait… what a stupid question. I will live in the garden because I'll die here if we cannot get out.

"Sorry please forget what I ask" I slap my hands on my face.

As we venture from place to place. All I could see is a garden full of flowers and souls who are lost. I hold Tiara's hand and close my eyes and then I yearn a place full of people.

 _'_ _How much is that?'_

 _'_ _Can I see that?'_

 _'_ _Wow, Amazing!'_

A noise that bothers my ears, yeah we are in a market. I think we are like in Renaissance period. Our clothes changed and also our environment. Our confusion is eaten by our amusement. We started to venture the place, we eat, we play, we stroll and we really did have fun. No grass, no flowers, no walking souls, no negative vibes. Yes, this is what we need.

We lounge in a hotel and talk what we have experienced.

"So if we imagine a place, we can go there!" She excitedly jumps in our bed.

"Yeah! And it looks like we can find your body easier than we expected!" As we celebrate, another petal got out of my body.

"That's the 37th petal" She touches my chest and frowned

"We still have time and I know we can make it!" I said it with a happy gesture on my hands.

"Then let's try to imagine where my body lies" I nod at her and we close our eyes and sync our own feelings.

But we failed… what is the cause? So we tried again but our minds are in chaos. So we end up in the garden again, we sighed and walk endlessly again and to our surprise we see a village. We run and entered the said village and there we see lost soul living in harmony later on they turned themselves into humans.

I never thought that my life would be experiencing this kind of adventure.

We tried to socialize but we can't understand their language that made us to resolve our resolution: We will do this on our own. Days have passed and yet we still don't know where Tiara's body lies and my time, our time is running out. I only have 50 petals left and I don't know if we can finish it within ourselves. We tried imaging the places. We tried gambling our lives in most dangerous places and most of all we tried our best to sync our emotions for a better navigation. We thought everything will be alright as long as I still have the flower inside of me but no. Day by day Tiara becomes more transparent, I almost don't see every detail of hers. I never thought I would lose her, I my hand and in my heart… huh? In my heart?

"Dino… what should we do? Our time is running so fast" Tiara cried in my chest.

"I don't also Tiara… But I know only one thing and that is Hope. We will be safe as long as we cling in that word" Big word! Our time is running, Tiara is almost losing her shape; my life is already on the line, we are still clueless where we could see her body… wait…

 _"_ _Hestia is in the Goddess's garden" Everyone's eyes widen and gone panic and here I am does not know what she said._

 _"_ _Go to the Garden and bring her back with your own determination" The Vassal of Hades eyed me with concern._

"THAT'S IT! WE HAVE ALREADY A CLUE! We are so fixated on seeing your body in an isolated or sacred place. The Garden is the only place we can see your body!" I hug her with all my might.

"OH GRACIOUSNESS! THANK TO MY UNCLE~" and we rejoice and tried to think about the garden.

But things gone crazy when we teleported… half of the remaining petals shattered and she completely lost her form, now, I can only hear her voice. Slowly it is also deteriorating and slowly I began to lose consciousness… After a day we ventured the garden once again.

"What are you doing in my Garden?" I see a beautiful maiden and looks like I can guess who she is.

"I am Dino my Goddess and I am here to rescue your vassal Tiara" I kneel down and said these.

"My vassal's body is slowly rotting away and you are bound to die any time right now…" Slowly my hope engulfs sadness that made me kneel in agony.

"So… I am… late… TIARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I do not hear her voice anymore nor feel her touch by the wind… She completely… vanish

"There is a way to save either of you…" I rise up my head

"Neither one of you offers his/ her life to each other" This is a terrible joke

"It's like dying my Goddess… Why? WHY?" I am really desperate

Wait… let's have a little recap…

 _"_ _Go to the Garden and bring her back with your own determination"_ With my own determination but how? Wait… If Hestia is the Goddess of Hearth then Tiara's life is bound with love and fire… I am a sky flame holder and I love her…

"Where are you going young man?" I face her with full of hope and determination

"I'll give Tiara's life with my own style!" I brim in confidence but…

She held my hand and said…

"Tiara is no longer alive… She sacrifices herself to you" Everything… EVERYTHING SHATTERES

"That's why you can't hear her anymore" I run to her body

I still tried to resurrect her with my flames and feelings but Tiara lies on the bed of flowers with contentment on her face. I cried and cried and ask the heavens why they need to these things in order to make us strong. Why this is so unfair? When I already know what I feel for her. When I already know I love her…

I tried and tried and tried until my body cannot hold anymore and later on I collapse.

I dreamed about her and our crazy adventure. The times we have fun, the time we struggled and the times we get to know each other. It was an epic adventure for us and it is already tattooed in my heart. I have just lost the woman that I love. Before my dream ends I see her in a white dress and she smiled at me and says.

 ** _"_** ** _I love you, Good bye"  
_**  
I woke up with tears in my eyes, as I move my head to the right side of the bed I see Romario on my side praying. Praying… huh… If the Heavens will hear my plea will they grant it? Just one wish… Only this once… please hear me.

"Master! You are awake!" He rushes to my side

"How long I've been lost and slept" While he cries

"You've been lost for 4 days and you slept for 3 days" I nod at him blankly… So the timeline is different at the Garden and this world.

Suddenly I heard my men makes ruckus outside with their laughs and cries knowing that I am ok now but… I can't smile or laugh with them and I don't know how to get over with this. She may not be my first love but I consider her as my everything.

3 months have passed and I and her family are still in search for her but some elders gave up and the whole family decided to give her a burial that made me angry with them.

"NOT YET! We still have time and I know she'll come back!" I protests

"BUT YOU SEE HER DIED!" The vassal of Poseidon shouts back at me.

"I KNOW SHE'LL COME BACK! I promise" What am I saying… big words for someone like me.

"BOO BOO PRINCE IS RIGHT!" Everyone wide eyed at the door

"TIARA!" I run into her and hug her

"Looks like my Boo Boo prince missed me" She smirks and then she hugs me back

"Yes, I miss you and I wanted to say I love you" she grips at my back

"Yes, I love you also" Then the day ended dramatically

 ***End of flashback***

Hestia's POV

"Mom? MOM?" My daughter snaps me out.

"Mom you are day dreaming, you haven't told us what happened" As she pouts that I find it cute. I caress her head with a smile.

"Your mom just remembered how did she fall for me~" I smack my fiancee's head and the kids laugh at it.

"Hmmm… let's start when I first see your father-" the story goes on until we reach Palermo.

 ** _'_** ** _An adventure that tied our threads together'_** Hestia's inner voice

 ** _'_** ** _Living in one's Hearth'_** Dino's inner voice

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

 **WOHOOO! Another love story ended and you know what it means~ Do ya? hahaha**

 **ITSSSSSSSS ROULETTE TIME~**

 ***Drum roll* The next pairing is... BYAKURAN AND YUNI~**

 **The truth is bound to hear from the 2 most precious people in her life. What will she do if she hears the truth? When she can't see her own future.**

 **Stay tuned~ Love you lots and lots~**


	16. The Truth Beyond The Lies part 1

**HEYA MINNA SAN~ SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT~ actually I have finished the story after I released my last chapter of My Idiotic Prince but my friend told me that I must change the flow of the couple's storyline because it was so cheesy and some of you might puke at it so she suggested me a theme that made me spill my coffee. This story is now based in the anime/manga "Kuzu no Honkai" for those who don't know the story. It's basically more into friends with benefits and slowly the 2 protagonists learned to love each other. So I made the story in a month because as much possible I don't want the characters in the story to be OOC. I tried my best and here is my story.**

 **Thankies for understanding my grammar all the way~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Chapter 16

Yuni's POV

He said he'll join the game… he said he'll accompany me…he said he'll go with my plan accordingly… He said everything is alright but here we are sitting facing each other while drinking tea and eating some sweets. I cannot calm myself down… Our adopted 2 years old baby Naia is sleeping in the crib peacefully. We are totally friends now after defeating checker face and we share together the same bond Tsuna-san and his guardians have; Frienship.

I cannot see my own future _(only in this story because in the anime & manga she can see her future)_ I cannot phantom what disaster I might encounter. I don't know what fate stores for me, Am I that useless? My grandmother is the greatest boss that is ever been in our family and my mother was labeled as the strongest. What Am I? Where is that innocent self I know?

"Yuni… I don't wish to participate" He held my hand and pierce through my eyes

"Ok… I know my mother and Granpa Timoteo can understand" I half-heartedly smiled on him.

"Yuni… Have you ever thought of seeing your future?" I turned myself completely to him.

"What do you mean Byakuran?" He smiles at me

"The truth beyond the lies" and he stood up carrying his marshmallows

"The Truth beyond the lies? ... Do I need to unveil?" He face himself to me

"Your real identity my lady" As he said it in a gentleman manner

"Huh? Then… what…" I am already confused and I don't know what to say anymore.

"Yuni if you ever tried to seek it and you have unveiled the truth… I'll be here… waiting for you" I don't know why… but I have a bad feeling about this.

The two of us ignored the rules that granpa Timoteo made. Especially the 5 meter rule but we decided to adopt a child to experience a complete family that the two of us don't have.

"Ne… Byakuran… will you tell me about it?" As I gaze to him

"Sorry my lady… I cannot do that" He closes his eyes in agony

The next day we sit again in one place with our child. We sip our tea and eat the sweets that we both adored. *knock knock*

"Sweetie?" My mom enters the room

"Mama?" I face her and she cooed at our daughter

"We will go to your Papa's grave tomorrow and Byakuran if it is ok with you… you may come with us" My mom cradles Naia in the crib

"I would like to go Mrs. Giglio Nero" My mother shook her head to him

"Mama is ok" She winks at Byakuran who has now a dumbfounded face.

We all laugh and talk about things that we don't usually do then suddenly Gamma barges in to our room.

My Gamma is here, I can't hide my blush. My ever love is here in front of me smiling to me and seeing me with those loving eyes.

 _"_ _Yuni…"_ I heard Byakuran whispers my name by telepathy

Is this my fate? My Fortune? My future? or a mere game to this world? I want to restore my innocence; I want to go back in time when I still can say things without any meaning at all. My joyful glee and my careless actions, I might be a sky but I felt like I am shrouded by clouds and rain. He confessed and I am thankful but I did not hear the words I want to hear.

 _"_ _I want to stay beside you and protect you as your guardian my lady"_

He loves me as his boss not as a lover. Sadness came over me because all this time… I see him as a man. If not, why am I so fixated on him?

In so much depression, I have learned a lot of things that must not be done because Byakuran influenced me. I do not blame him after all …

 _"_ _I did it on my own will"_

I gave my body to him when I was 16 and I still continue to do lustful things. Am I a bitch already? Right now, everyone still sees me a perfect girl, nice, sweet, and lovable. But in the inside, I am already slowly rotting away. Slowly driving into madness… and slowly being engulfed by his fire. Slowly building new cravings and knowing knew kind of madness. Don't get me wrong, Byakuran is my dear friend and a friend that I can have benefits so we are not inlove with each other. My love is only for this person… Gamma.

Byakuran's POV

I am older than Yuni for 4 years and I consider her as my little sister and my first very own friend. But… why did we end up like this? No… Why did I indulge her into madness? I think Aria-san already knows what we are doing and she does not talk about it, for the sake of her daughter and her figure outside this society? Since the time I got Yuni's chastity, she began to beg more of it that sometimes I want to punish myself for changing her.

She is sweet and I certainly guarantee and because of that… I fell in love with her.

All these times, I wish I have courted her and did not take her body for pleasure. I wish that we had a fun time together with innocent minds. I wish that I took her first kiss by love not by lust.

I ruined her and because of that she … lost her way…

 ** _*10 years ago*_**

My famiglia is consisted of people that grew up in the slums, orphanage and some ruined officials and… I am a decorative tool for aristocrats and noble people. My face is the most beautiful face that they have seen in their lifetime and due to that a mafia boss from a small famiglia adopted me and made me as his sole heir that made me so happy. Every day was a touch of heaven and I live with luxury until… everyone was massacred together with my father.

Because of that incident… I changed and tried to ruin myself…

As I attempt to suicide… I survived but… in a different world…

In a world that I regained myself and the parallel world that engulf my desires of living in undying world where I could rule eternally. Where I first met Yuni as a child, she was sweet, gentle and caring, a perfect description of a happy kid. Yes, everything is so perfect until… I craved for power that pressured her family. As I successfully ruled the two families that I tied, I never saw her smiling face again. Her ever gentle face was shrouded with darkness and sorrow… Later on we engage ourselves in conflict that I accidentally killed her. I got the Mare ring that is bestowed upon by the generations of Giglio Nero. I travelled again to another dimensional world… but history repeats itself… So I decided to go back on my original timeline and the world that I belong in.

And there… I saw her again… but it looks like she already knows me.

A woman's instuition? No… I think it's more than that.

I tried to befriend with her little by little until I told her what I am and who I am in her other dimensional life. I told her that all of the Yuni I know is dead and she is the last that I have seen… but I told her…

 _'_ _This time, I won't let that happen again…'_

My words are the keys that made her yearn for me and there we started to enter the world of lust. The world that I want to break out together with her, together with my dreams of having her… heart.

 ** _*End of flash back*_**

Aria's POV

The day comes; we visited my husband's grave. My daughter prepared the candles and I placed the fresh flowers on the grave and Byakuran cleaned the dusty plated name. Showing my husband's name… I don't intend to cry all day and mourn all day but here I am sobbing silently. I feel my daughter caresses my back while holding back her tears; she is a daddy's girl after all.

"Dear, we are here~" As I smile through the grave. Yuni finally broke into crying while clinging into my polo.

"Papa! I miss you so much! Come back to us papa!" I want her to stop from saying those words but who am I to do that? I can't blame my daughter for saying such things because I was not there when she needs me the most. I prioritized the famiglia more than my own famiglia.

"Yuni…" I heard Byakuran whispers her name

"If you only knew-" I stop him by looking at his way, with a face of _'atleast let me tell that to my daughter'_

If my daughter knew her parent's secret… will she still see us as her parents?

 _'_ _Sorry Mama, but it looks like… It's time for her to know the truth'_ He sends these through telepathy.

 _'_ _Not yet… let me do it and explain it to my daughter'_ then he gave me a reassuring smile.

But can I do it?

As the sun sets, We got home and prepare for dinner.

"Boss, Good Afternoon. How's visiting the Boss's grave?" Gamma approaches me

"I and my daughter cried and we told to my husband that we are doing fine and such family thingy things." Then we head out for dinner

Yuni's POV

"Byakuran, will you join everybody downstairs with Naia first?" As I ask, I am searching for my business notes from the other famiglias. Ah! I forgot, I placed it on my mother's desk in her bed room.

I run out from the room and hurriedly entered the master's bedroom.

"Ah! Here it is!" As I got the notes… An old envelope fell on the ground. I pick it up and see the address but the name of the receiver was not written. I curiously look at it and shake it until the letter fell of and revealed it's content.

 ** _Dear Gerald,_**

 ** _How long is it been?_ **_(Who is Gerald?)_ ** _I and my husband are doing fine. I just wanted to tell you that you are always welcome in the mansion. After all you are a family to us…_**

 ** _I'll get straight to the point, I am pregnant and it's your child. If you have courage to see our child, please come back._**

 ** _Love,_**  
 ** _Aria_**

I am… not my father's daughter? As I search for answers…

 _ **I see a picture that changed my whole life...**_

 _ **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

 _ **Who is Yuni's real father? Do you have already a guess?**_

 _ **State your reason in the comments and let us sum it up on the second part of the story~**_

 _ **Stay Tuned~ Love you lots and lots~**_


	17. Is this Love?

HEYA MINNA SAN! IT'S BEEN SO LONG TT^TT I missed making fanfics because of my busy schedule. Sorry for not posting anything this past few months TT^TT and Thank you for re-reading the story and thank you for the new followers and people who downloaded my story. I can't put into words how much I am happy right now. As I said from the previous summary, I'll be returning again, but I'll be putting the part 2 of The truth beyond the lies of Yuni and Byakuran because of I am having a dilemma on it.

ANNOUNCEMENT!

"Their own spotlight" The third fanfic of mine is already discontinued... Because, since as of today... I'll be putting oneshots of characters that were not mentioned in the pairing. So guys suggest some khr characters that were not on the list. This kind of one shot is like a interview session and in the middle part is the main story.

ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT!

I won't be editing this story for now, I'll continue this all the way and be beta-d when I finish this.

Again, Guys Thank you for your support and SUPER THANKIES TT^TT for your effort to understand my shitty grammar.

Disclaimer: I don't Own KHR ~

#HAPPY ANNIVERSARY LOVE ARC!

This oneshot is all about Lussuria and my new OC :D

 **~2796~**

"Do you wanna hear a joke? I FOUND MY LOVE OF MY LIFE! Laugh at it for all I-C-A-R-E~ Do you wanna hear it? I-KNOW-YOU-WANT-TO-HEAR-IT!~" I see Mama Luss preparing his Muay Thai stance.

"I Author-san solemnly swear to hear your love story…" I said it while I am hiding myself at the back of the couch.

"Good my dearie~" He says it with a wide grin on his face.

"Ano… Mama Luss is it about Superbi Squalo?" He laughs and grins wider and laughs like Mukuro , no more creepier than his .

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Author-chan, Squalo is a late love sense. Now, I am inlove with a woman" He says it with a twinkle in his glasses.

"Wait… A WOMAN?" I almost wreck the table

"Is it that surprising? I mean I am a MAN!" I sweat drop and sat beside him.

"So… who is she?" I pierced my eyes to him.

"Won't you believe that my girlfriend is Honey-chan?" I jaw drop and fled to another couch.

"EH?! That Innocent Honey?! I mean that woman who runs a bakery shop?" If I continue my vague reactions on him, later on I'll taste his Muay Thai.

"Yes, That kind Honey-chan" As he remove his glasses for the first time, I see his eyes were quite disturbing because they were squinted and his pupils were like a dot but you know I quite find it fascinating because right now, I see his eyes glow and he smiles with sincerity.

 ***A year ago***

Lussuria's POV

I always go to this bakery shop to eat blueberry cookies that I really love. I always order 5 of them when I dine in with a cup of Rosemary tea and I order 10 when I take them out. Whenever I go to this bakery shop I always see this girl, her name is Honey Loisse. I once complimented her cookies and she smiled at me sweetly. A sudden blush flowed over my cheeks and an involuntary smile was patched.

"Ara?" I cup my cheeks in embarrassment.

Then I came again to her shop to eat the delicious cookies she makes. The next day I have gone again and the next other day, the next whole week until it take me 3 months to realize what smile that I have shown for that girl.

As I playfully braid Squallo's hair I remember her smile and sweet giggles suddenly I blush at the memory with a small grin on my face.

"Luss-nee-san your smile is quite disturbing" As Fran notices me, I snap back.

I want to verify my own sanity "Squally-chan kiss me please" All of the Varia panic and run to the wall.

"VOI! What are you suggesting?" I suddenly fell in deep thought.

Everyone knew that I like Squalo but I don't know what kind of like I feel for him. Is _'like'_ similar to _love_? Suddenly, I heard Fran's voice in my head.

 _"_ _Luss-nee-san, like is infatuation. Love is in a different level, It is an unwavering feeling, full of passion, understanding and patience"_ As his voice disappears slowly. I look unto Squallo and stared at him for a while then I got out of the room slowly and run to the shop. As I got in, I hurriedly go into the counter and ordered something to see her but looks like she's out; her assistant is the one who came into the counter.

Her assistant told me that her boss is sick and lying down on the bed, so I rest myself for today and went back to the headquarters. There I see again the stunned faces of my comrades. I even felt that Bel-chan silently curses me at my back. I wish Viper is still here. Fuah… Viper huh? I am happy for her that she already found her happiness, Fon that sexy martial artist. I sat on the bench then stand up and I walk in circle of 8 bee line. I lose my mind thinking of that maiden.

Suddenly I imagined myself being with her.

Is this love? Am I in love? Did I fell? Did Cupid played his bow? Did Aphrodite shower an instant aphrodisiac?

Suddenly our boss wrecks the door and shouts that we have a job to do. As we arrived to the location, I still can't remove her in my mind. The enemies started to fire at us and then a ball of cloud flame was thrown in my direction. Even so, mind is still in chaos because of her and later on it back fired on me. A bullet pierced into my thigs and here I am suffering, walking and protecting myself. It is a hard ordeal because until know all I could think of is her. Suddenly a huge debris fell on me, the next thing I knew is that my Serenity (His peacock) is healing my body slowly enough for me to walk.

As boss signaled that the mission is over, I hurriedly stood up and pretend that nothing happened but seriously my bones are killing me, I need to ask my box weapon again to heal me at the mansion.

After an hour we arrived at the mansion. As we walk through the stairs I see a figure of a woman sitting. I closely look at her and it is HONEY-CHAN that owner of the bakery. I hurriedly ran to her.

"Honey-chan~ what are you doing here late at night?" As I ask she brought out a box of sweets.

"Ano… I want to thank you Lussuria for always visiting my shop and for being worried at me when I was sick" She smiles brightly at me; suddenly I heard several noises at my background. OH! MY G I forgot them, and here they are eying us intently with a question in their faces.

"Honey-chan~ let's go inside… it's kinda cold in here maybe a cup of tea may warm us" I tap her shoulder and she suddenly blushes. I don't know if I have already fallen but she really bothers my mind.

As I prepare the tea, she also prepares her blueberry cookies that she brought. Still, my body aches specially my thighs. A sudden sharp ache flowed over me and made me flinch.

"Lussuria? Are you hurt?" I heard her panicking voice.

"Oh! Hahaha we came from a mission and a huge debris fell on me" I sheepishly laugh.

"That's not good! Let's go to the hospital!" I held her arms to stop.

"I am ok and I guarantee that Honey-chan~" Again, a sharp pain flowed over me that made me kneel down and fell my glasses off.

Our eyes locked

"Lussuria… are you Asian?" Eh? I thought she'll gonna say that I am ugly hahaha this girl is so funny.

"Half I guess?" I wink at her and wear back my glasses but she removes it again.

"Why I guess?" She stares at me, REALLY STARES AT ME.

"Well, I was raised in an orphanage and the director only said that my dad is an Italian and my mom is a half Japanese and Thai. That's all" I raise my hand a little to gesture nothingness.

"I see, even so, you look so good!" I blush at her comment; no one ever said that I am good looking.

"Hahahaha how do you say so Honey-chan~?" She smiles kindly at me and held my face.

"Well, everyone has different kind of charms" I don't know what she wanted to say but I feel like having this girl might wake me up from my own shitty hubby.

Collecting dead bodies of my former outstanding enemies

"OH I FORGOT! WE MUST CALL THE AMBULANCE!" She regains again her panicking side so I sweat drop and decline again.

Since then we go out for strolls and we do shop some clothes. Because I can't make myself more fashionable as it is, I make sure that I would make her cute as much as possible. We usually meet at her shop to eat some delicacies and sometimes she makes me taste her new inventions. When I got free from the long day assassinating people, I call her and talk some girly things. I know my colleagues know already the background of Honey-chan with the help of Viper through call or dreams. That's why whenever I call her; I made sure that no one would ever see me doing it.

But one night… She did not pick up my call…

I rush to her shop and see if anything happens to her and looks like the shop is ok so I directly go to her house and there I see a light through her windows. I forcefully got in and everything is wreck. So…. AH! I directly go to her room and there… I see her suffering…

I held her and she starts to mumble 'please don't leave me'

I removed my glasses "Don't worry I am here" popular words aren't they? But don't worry they were not just empty promises, they are words with absolute promises. I held her in my arms until she fell asleep.

As she sleeps, I arrange and fix everything that she wrecked from her room to the Sala. Then I come back to her room and hold her hands gently and thinking why am I doing these for her? Of course we are friends and totally hanging around always but why am I so fixated of seeing her always?

Again… let me ask myself again… Am I in love with her?

A light struck my face… squishy… sooooo squishyyyyyy, I slowly open my eyes and I see my hands groping her chest… OH MY G! I never thought that I would ever hold a chest in my whole life. I end up sleeping in her bed without knowing it, wait… I am an assassin right? Ughhh forget it.

I got out from her bed and sat again from the chair, suddenly "OH! Lussuria! Good morning! Wait… huh? How do you end up here?" She makes a cute confused face and I laugh at it.

"I was calling you last night but you did not answer it so I rushed into your shop then to your house and I see your living room and your room wrecked and you are here in your bed crouching in pain" her face began to gloom and bend her head downward. Her golden hair covers her head and mumble "So… you saw the pathetic side of me"

I shook my head and hug her "No, sweetie!" I said it with a reassuring face.

"No… Lussuria… I have post traumatic stress disorder " I burried my face on top of her head "Honey-chan~ I will always be right here for you"

She cried at my vest and later on we got down eating some breakfast and afterwards we talk about her disorder. She told me that she was a victim of rape when she was just 15 by several men, they ravish and toyed her around for a month and when she saw the chance to escape, she untied herself and climb to get out from the window and she go to her house to see her parents but she saw them lying on the floor with blood all over them. She run and run and hid herself inside a truck that comes across the borders of Austria to Italy and she began her life in here.

Days have pass we enjoy being with each other until…

"VOI! Where are you doing these past few days?" Squalo barges in my room.

"Squally-chan I have my own life you know!" I cutely protested

"I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU! YOUR GIRL SEEMS TO BE HITTEN BY A TRUCK!" huh? Wait… HONEY! I rush out from my room and have gone to the hospital and there I see her in a vegetative state.

"Honey…chan?" I came close to her

"Luss…uria… I thought I would never see you" I held her hand

Ahhh… looks like I can answer my own question… I love her… I truly love her…

I never knew that, this day would ever come.

"Honey-chan… do you want to live with me? With an assassin?" I remove my glasses and pierced through her eyes.

She began to cry and said…

"Yes, Lussuria"

And that's how I end up having her in my life~

*End of flashback*

"Wow, Mama Luss congratulations" I cry joyfully

"Oh! Author-san would you care to have some tea with us?" I see Honey reaching out to me.

"Yes, Dearie it would be fun~" Mama Luss gestured it in a funny way.

"Yes, I would love too~" I joined them in the garden and talk with them more.


	18. The Truth Beyond The Lies part 2

**HEYAAAAAA MINNNAAAA SAANNNN!\^v^/ Wohooo Here's the second part! So let me remind you again, The plot is inspired by the anime kuzo no honkai and the character's were OOC.**

 **I want to thank those who followed this story:**

 **Alexana 998**  
 **Ana Sawada**  
 **PerezLycan**  
 **Seanyow2000**  
 **YagamiKuzuki**  
 **Andragonoid75**  
 **Chysiek**  
 **lolichka**  
 **Ailallin**  
 **Malevolent-Chosen-One**  
 **TrimusicaDrag00n90**

 **Thank you so much and for my silent reader's out there! THANK YOU SO MUCH!\3/**

 **I can't thank you everyone for understanding how crappy my grammar was.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

 **~xoxo~**

Chapter 17

 **I am… not my father's daughter? As I search for answers… I see a picture that changed my whole life.**

I accidentally bump my parent's picture and fell on the ground. The glass in the frame shatters and there's another picture. I see…

 **…** **Gamma and my mother**

I scan all over the frame, there; I see the same message and this time I see Gamma's real name… Gerald Marceni. I can't hide my own tears, I burst out from the room and started shouting Byakuran's name. As he hears me from afar he frantically opened the door and he held my hand and looked at my eyes like he knew already why. We start to run away and escape. As we reach a safe place to rest, he opened a portal that will lead us to somewhere we could not be seen. We across the portal… All I could say is why? Why it has to be the Varia's Headquarters? As we settle,he frantically called out Lussuria's name and the said man frantically also came to us.  
"What is it? Bya-chan?" my eyes pierced through his and he removed his glasses for the first time that made our faces so shocked. Not minding his actions, Byakuran took Lussuria far from me and he whispered something. They nod at each other, Lussuria's face is so shocked.

"Yu-chan Tell me" I gaze at Lussuria

"What is it Lussuria-san?"

"Are you sure that you'll gonna elope with Bya-chan?" I widen my eyes

"Ahhh… eh…." As I mumble, I saw Byakuran's thumbs up

"Yes, Lussuria-san" A sweat formed in my forehead

"Ok, I need to calm down, Why Yuni-chan? It's not like Aria-nee would be strict on your love life" I twiddle my thumb and put a weary smile at him.

"Hmmm, Yu-chan you could tell your problems to Lus-nee" As he pats my head, I began to cry and hug him.

We stayed for the night. As I lay my body on the bed, I see a familiar shadow by the window.

"Byakuran?" I hurriedly open the window

"Yuni…" He stared at me for a while before he entered

"Why? Did something happen?" He averted his eyes

"I need to get Naia back…" I nod in response

 **Byakuran's POV**

I want to be honest as much as possible; I don't want her to leave me. Sorry Yuni if you'll be hearing this from me. Wait for me and I'll end this farce that the fate has weaved. I arrived at the mansion's south wing and walk silently. While using my illusions to cover me up. As I reach the said room, I immediately searched for our daughter but she was not there. I began to walk along the corridor and there, I see Aria's worried face while holding our daughter. _'Sorry Aria but we need to do this'_ I continued to walk and carried our child like it was just walk in the park.

"Byakuran! Byakuran! Don't get her from me!" As I hear her shouts for plea. I walked away and bathe under the moon.

 ** _[Don't worry Aria-san, I won't let Yuni hate you… I will do whatever I can to make her happy because… I love her]_**

 **Aria's POV**

Where would they go? Is he telling Yuni about us? We were not even prepared yet. What will happen now?

The situation made me wary and tired so I walk in to my room seeing the frame on the ground shattered and a man who silently cried seeing upon it.

"Gamma!" He held me in his arms.

"We are too late" I held our picture and I sadly gaze upon it.

"Gamma, we need to go and see her" I close my eyes and buried my face unto his chest.

"Aria, Do you think Yuni would forgive me? When I revealed that her foster daughter is her **_half-sister_**?" I parted myself from him.

"I don't know… We are all victims" My tears fell slowly

 _'_ _I want him! I love him! Please grant my only wish father!'_

 _'_ _No! You will marry Ricardo!'_

Whenever I felt lonely, I always remember my hugest fight with my real father. Come to think of it, he left mom and after few years of mom's death. He showed with a sarcastic smile on his face saying that he is my father. On the other hand, I was so delighted since I crave for a parental love. Later on, I learned about my foster father, Reborn and it made me so happy having 2 fathers, but as the time goes by. My father only thought of me as a decoration for marriage. He would invite different young men from different prestigious families to take my hand in marriage.

"She did not even know that we are in a relationship" He cups my head and pulled me into a hug.

"Gamma… Let's find her" I smiled at him with tears in my eyes.

 ** _[Cuts, Bruises, shots were bearable but I cannot bear seeing my daughter's tears]_**

 **Flash back 19 years ago***

 **Author's POV**

"Gamma! Gamma!" A young Aria calls out to her grown brother.

"What is it little Aria?" he faces me with his infamous warmest smile.

"Mou… I am not little anymore! I am already 14! Four-te-en!" He laughed at me.

"Ok, What is it Lady Aria?" He pats my head.

"That's correct!... Umm… Can you tell me what kind of boss is my mother?" The said dark haired girl pulled out a very sensitive question to the blonde.

"Well, First of all, Luce-sama is my hero. She saved me from a famiglia who uses children for their desired passion. Boss, is a very kind and strong hearted woman. I cannot believe that someone like her was robbed by death" He stares at the sky reminiscing the memories of his heroine.

 _'_ _Gamma, my child, when my time comes, please protect and love Aria'_

 _'_ _Mamma! Don't say anything like that!'_

 _*A silent plea was shown into the Sky's face*_

 _'_ _Yes, Boss'_

 _He knelt down and promised to himself_

 ** _[ I will devote my life to her ]_**

The Sky stared at her Lightning with doubt in herself if she's enough or is she doing her responsibilities right.

Years had passed and Aria is already 17 years old girl who admires her lifetime lighting guardian.

"Gamma, We have to go to Tabron Mansion to interrogate" Drop-Dead-Gorgeous was written all over his face when he sees his Sky walks past through him.

"If eyes could kill, you may have killed our boss" He heard the newly appointed mist guardian.

"Oi Brat! Genkishi, Don't pick a fight with me" An annoyed look placed over his Ever-Loving-Face a while ago.

"Gamma senpai, Is using his seniority over me" The Mist replied monotonously.

And there a legend goes, A version of Hibari and Mukuro rampaging the mansion. 3…2… and 1 BAM! The Queen of the Skies banged her two guardians on the head with a loud thud that is heard all over the vicinity, the day went good after that.

After that month, The Lightning did not expect a surprise attack that made his world be more chaotic as it is.

"Gamma… Let's run away" A painful smile came across to her face.

"I see boss, I'll just get the other Guardians…" He tried to ignore the situation but the queen hugged his tensed body.

"Please… Gamma… Protect me" The most painful shot was given to him.

 _'_ _Gamma, my child, when my time comes, please protect and love Aria'_

"I will… Boss"

 ** _[Two shadows bathe under the moonlight]_**

After they have seen a safe place to stay; inside a village where old people were made to stay.

"Gamma…" She pinched his sleeve with a tremble.

 **Gamma's POV**

"Boss, what happened?" I gently clasp her hands together.

"Father, wants me to marry Richardo" This is the first time I've seen her tremble so much.

"If that is the only problem, we could just talk to your father about it then" I gave her an assuring smile.

" I wished, I was dense… like you" I slam my palm on my forehead.

"Is this the time we need to argue!" I said it frantically

Suddenly she grabs my collar and kissed me…

"Can't you see? Can't you see that I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!" A highpitch confession, tears began to flow even the sky started raining.

We hurriedly got inside our hideout. Our bodies were tangled and heat eats us. Blushes were plastered; we sweat all over our body and panting crazily.

"I love you Gamma…" She whispered it so lovingly.

"I never knew this day would come…" I lock my eyes to hers.

"And I am thankful that it did" A kiss that drives us to commit in passion and love.

 ** _[Until the night got away]_**

The night after, their temporary hideout was raid by non-other than Aria's biological father. That day forward, Gamma was missing and a devastated sky walking in the grand isle.

She did not know that time… A new life was given to her…

After several years, Ricardo died in a mafia war and Gamma came back serving as the lightning guardian of his daughter.

 ***End of flash back***

 **Author's POV**

At last, they have arrived at the Varia's Headquarters and there, they see their daughter's despair.

As the princess realizes everything with the help of her not-so-knight-in-a-shinning-armor. She began to cry knowing the selfishness that she had shown to her mother, not knowing the real story behind it. Even the Queen started to tear up earning a support from her King.

"I am sorry… I fell inlove with my own dad…" The Queen wraps her arms all over to the princess.

"I am sorry if we did not tell you our relationship earlier… For it might tarnish the relationship you had to your mother and father" The king closes his eyes.

"And we were sorry if we also did not told you that… Your adopted daughter is your… sister" Then he join in the circle pulling Byakuran to join them.

"We were sorry…" The two adults said it in unison.

 _'_ _De… Yuni, Are you ok with this?'_ Byakuran called out her through mind.

 _'_ _I know, everything is chaotic as it seems… but it won't hurt if I will make a new path together with them… my family'_ The princess smiled with tears.

 _'_ _And… I'll start carving a path… for the both of us'_ The wide haired man was surprised at her words knowing all this time, he was the second choice.

 _'_ _Then, I'll help you'_ He smiled brightly towards her.

 ** _'_** ** _Yes, A family that I have'_** Yuni entangled herself to her parents

 ** _'_** ** _And the family that we will carve'_** So with Byakuran

 ** _'_** ** _Tangled by endless love'_** Intertwining their hands together.

 **~xoxo~**

 **WOHOOOOO IT ENDED FINALLY!**

 **Do you know what it mean do ya?**

 **IT'S ROULETTE TIME!**

 ***drum roll***

 **VERDE AND VIOLETA! (OC)**

 **Preview:**

 **"She was robbed by this world, even so, she has the most brightest smile that I ever seen"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EHEM! the trill never stops... I'll be putting a one shot of Verde first before putting the original story.**

 **A scientific Love : VERDE X OREGANO**

 **LOVE YA GUYS STAY TUNED!**


	19. A Scientific Love

**HEYAAAA MINAAAA SANNN! \^o^/ As promised, here is the one shot of Verde san! I hope you enjoy it!  
Once again, Thank you kind souls for understanding my crappy grammar.**

 **Love ya lots and lots!**

 **Verde X Oregano coming up!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

 **~xoxo~**

 _*sound of elevator going up*_

"I need to tell you something" The green haired arcobaleno in adult form appears in my sofa.

"Ano… Verde-san? Where did you come from? And why there is an elevator like structure in my sofa?" The arcobaleno's glasses shines.

"Don't sweat about the minor details" I put up my poker face.

"It does matter!" As I argue more, he brought out a weapon he invented.

"Just shut up, and listen to my story" I nod at him

"So what is this story about?" As sip my tea, a sincere smile flashes through his lips while gazing at me.

"It's about my love life" I spurt my tea and look at him with strong doubts

"EHHHHHHHHH! WHO?!" My voice can shutter the house with my total disbelief.

"How disrespectful!" He frowns at me so I straighten up myself or else I'll taste one of his inventions.

"I feel like your story is the same with Mama Luss'" He stared at me for a while and sighed.

"Well kinda, after all we are already married without the knowledge of others" He smirks

I almost collapse at his statement "So… Verde-san…who is it?" He held out the picture in the table…

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OREGANO-SAN?!"

I know the world is against me but seeing this two together is like putting a rose in the middle of the forest. More like Beauty and the Beast, no let me rephrase it, The scientist and the guard, no scratch that! Oregano in the forest. HAHAHAHAHA

He glared at me for a minute, looks like he knows what's on my mind.

"In scientific language, there's a cold fusion instead of ethanol. In the language of feelings it is called Love _(I just searched these)_ " As he clasp his hands in a loving manner, this is the first time seeing his childish face. How cute of him~

Later on he started telling me the story…

 ** _*A year ago*_**

"Hmmm… interesting, I need to get this object right away" as he type in his computer.

 **'** **Systems are all complete, Master welcome to Trinity, Master would you like me to decode the system?'**

"Go on Farah" as he commanded his computer, a loud bang is heard in the fortress that he lives.

 **'** **Master, there is an intruder in Block C, Would I command the green Moscas?'**

"Go on and transfer the files in my chip with your data and command my plane to get ready" As he what he needs to do. He is thinking about the object that would complete his project, although he has not yet verified it if it is a myth or story made by some smart ass man. All he could think of is that he needs to get that object right away.

And he departs and goes to one of his fortresses near in Vongola mansion

Verde's POV

Those wild rascals destroyed again my fortress; well I do have plenty of them in this world.

As I install Farah and my other files ***Red alert*** Ughhh who is it this time? Farah searches for that matter and she sees a Vongolian walking in my property. She has a pale blond hair and amethyst eyes… If I am not mistaken it is Oregano of CEDEF. One of the Spartan ladies in the organization with their leader Lal Mirch and their Boss the Young Lion of Vongola, Iemitsu Sawada the father of Sawada Tsunayoshi the tenth Vongola Boss. Hmmm… interesting then later on she began to cry and sob melancholy… I don't know why and it's not my business.

My focus right now is my new project, I want to make an instant medicine that would cure any diseases and I call it Nano purifying robots or NPR. Were as the nano robots purify our Red blood cells by the use of special Iron that they secrete and it is known as Hemiglona. This kind of iron is said to be only produced by a fruit that belongs to the family of Cranberries but they're peach in color and they are quite smaller, they were called Caronia.

As I search furthermore about it, I only find a few records that it is true and most of them are just blogs. Looks like the only place we could see these fruits are at North Sentinelese Island in India and it is located were the tribe of Sentinelese reside and they are one of the Isolated tribes in the world that whenever there is a foreigner got near in their border, they kill them instantly.

I am no longer an arcobaleno and I have returned to my vulnerable state. Will I survive with just me and my inventions? Ridiculous! My inventions are my pride and glory so I will use my very best ability to manipulate them more.

Then the next day…

I want to ask myself, where could I have wrecked my pride and decided to go in here? But my project is more important than my pride for now.

"Verde? What are you doing in here?" Lal Mirch approaches me

"I need your strength, help me to achieve my project" Her eyes roll out to me.

"I don't have time for that, but if you really need protection, I'll refer you to Iemitsu" She led the way

 _*Knock, knock*_ "Iemitsu you have a visitor" She moved her hand to let me in.

"Sawada Iemitsu, lend me a body guard" His eyes widen and kindly smiled at me.

"You have changed Verde, You have learn that no one is an Island…" I stop him and ask again.

"The only body guard that I can refer to you is Oregano because the others are in their own respective missions" The one who cried is my body guard? Looks like I cannot say no to him.

"I'll have Oregano" I and Iemitsu shake our hands in agreement.

A moment later I see her with a baggage and look up to me "Please take care of me Verde-sama" she bows.

"Same here" I simply nod at her.

As I pack my things, she wonders inside my lab with awe in her cold eyes. As she touches the controllers with the tips of her fingers, I cannot erase her crying face.

"Hey… I don't want to pry but why are you crying yesterday?" Her eyes widen and later on it smoothened.

"So the rumors where true that you have all the eyes you need" As she faces towards me with agony. "I just remembered my late boyfriend who died last 3 years ago and it was his death anniversary yesterday"

"I see" that's all I could say after all it was not my business to neither seek people's lives nor interact with them. Science is my home, love and life.

The next day…

We depart from Italy to India to find the rare fruit, Caronia and then few hours later we arrive in the airport and lounge in to a hotel.

"Sir and Maam, Welcome to Rajah, Is it a room for two?" I don't know what to say about it but well let's be sensitive on this.

"We'll have separate room please" after I inquire, she sighs in relief

"Sorry sir, our individual rooms are all taken" Hmmm… Well then let's bring back my insensitive side.

"We will take one" I hand out my credit card to the receptionist and I felt like someone is burning beside me. Why does she blush anyway? Is there embarrassing about it?

After the receptionist gave our key card, we go to our room and it's kinda… off… It is a room full of red decorations and the mood is quite romantic in some sense

 _*Thud*_ I see her fell off the floor burning red. I am Verde and I am Green so please don't fill my surroundings with Red.

I entered our language and then carried her up to the bed. I covered her with the comforter and I started constructing my nanobots until she unconsciously woke up and then she removes her clothes and gone completely naked.

Ummmm… Why can't I remove my eyes? *Thud* We are now in a situation where she made me a huggable pillow. As I struggle…

"Don't go Mr. Teddy?" She snuggle herself at my back

I am a teddy bear? When? Did I have a bar code on my ears? Am I fluffy?

"You know what Mr. Teddy, I am yearning again so badly" This girl is so strong, I think this is her real feelings.

I face her and she is crying, deeply in sorrow. I don't know how to comfort her because all of my life, I am alone, does not want to communicate never been in a relationship and so clueless of it. So I imitate what she is doing and then she embraces me tightly. I closed my laptop and rest for the day.

 ** _Why is it so hot?_**

The light strikes at the window, as I got up… I am completely naked and there are substances in the bed… we are not drunk… our sub conscious? So in other words… I am no longer a virgin? Wow for 65 years in existence…

 _(A/N: actually they returned to their original age and Verde's age before he became an arcobaleno is 27 then plus the years that he became the arcobaleno)_

She woke up with a disbelief in her eyes, "Verde-sama, I am so sorry" so she is conscious.

After we got change, she told me that she thought of me as her late boyfriend by hallucinating and after her conscience submerges in… She realizes that it was me.

As we ate inside the hotel, I can feel the awkward air and it is the first time for me. It is a buffet and I don't know that she is a big eater. I am now drinking a coffee and she still eating some desserts… let me rephrase it… many deserts.

"After we eat, we will go to the north and ask some civilians if we can enter the Sentinelese" As I talk there are creams on her cheek that made me pulled a handkerchief from my lab coat. I gave it to her with thanks given to me.

After she finishes her food, we went out with civilian clothes so that we won't look like suspicious. I drive my green car and we did not talk the whole time. She stared at our surroundings with awe, with my fascination in her eyes. I opened the roof of my car and pulled down my glass windows for her to see more. She looks at me with a smile.

As we arrive in our destination the leader of the village welcomes us and gave us a shelter to live for the night. For some precautions we placed our guns at our backs and suddenly we heard a feastive kind of music. As we got out we see them dancing and encircling the bon fire they made and some are eating.

"Ohhh greetings, my children, let's have a sit and eat" An elderly directed us into the wooden chairs and she prepared our food.

"It's nice to love right?" Oregano blushes

"Ummm… were not" I deny

"Oh my children, you don't have to keep it, I was also been there" smiling with joy she continues to speak with us and I AM SO… not interested.

"You know what? Love is the result of all feelings. Love brings joy and pain-" I stop her

"So basically Love is a double edge sword feeling, then why would I gamble myself with such complicated feeling?" The two women stared at me with a sweat drop.

"My son, why are you here again?" A vague question was asked

"For my project" I fix my glasses

"Then what do you need to do to obtain it?" The elder help herself to sit beside me

"I need to sacrifice things to obtain it" She stares at me and closes her eyes

"How long do you intend to sacrifice yourself and other things?" The she pierces my eyes yearning for answers.

"Until I obtain it' her questions are too predictable

"Then will you cherish your finish product until you got old?" I am older than you as you ask.

"Yes"

"You obtain love my son, not romantically but in career and I surely knows that you will be also happy in the future with madam beside you if you'll remember this conversation" She smiled sincerely at us and left the two of us dumbfounded.

We visit the village every day and it lasts for 2 months and our bond grew stronger? Lately I feel that I am empty without her, I feel uncomfortable when we don't speak to each other, I fell nothing without her smile. Am I already insane? Is there a remedy for it?

Until the time comes when we got permission to enter the forest and get what we needed and here we are venturing the place. SUPRISINGLY! Without going further in the forest we found the rare fruit *Shook* an arrow hit my torso and looks like there is a poison on it. *Thud* I fell down; after a few hours I opened my eyes and I am in an isolated Island tied down "Oregano" I don't feel her presence nor her sobs.

If God is true… Please, only this time, please save her *thump* my first sincerest tears fell on the floor and my first sobs echoes in the Island.

"OREGANOOOOOOOOOO" I wanted to save her… My first love.

My green pacifier glowed after it died 4 years ago. Small lightning cut my ropes and suddenly it got bigger and crossed me on the Island. I see Oregano in a post tied with tribal words in her body. I hurriedly got her from being tied and got the fruit and we depart. We land on the village and got some of our things and disappeared in the middle of the night. We got in the hotel and treat our woods with my mini laser that can heal any cuts and internal bleeding.

"Thank you, Verde-sama" She smiled at me kindly

The next day, we go back in Italy and I hurriedly constructed my NPR.

 **'** **Master the research and the data are already ready'**

"Ok Farah, give me the extracted Iron from Caronia"

 **'** **Yes Master'**

As I constructed my Nano bots, I already lose my track of time and I already forgot to eat. I survive by only drinking my special drink that can boost my energy and give all the nutrients I need.

"WHAT'S THESE! BULLSHIT!" Caronia are Cranberries! Ughh I believe in a fairy tale. I fell of the ground in fatigue. My first failure… NPR or the Nano purifying robots is failed.

 **'** **Master, would you like to continue the project?'**

"Farah… keep the files and cancel everything"

 **'** **Yes Master, Saving files, Monitoring the status, Cleaning the current storage, all systems are ok, preparing to shut down in 3,2,1-'**

5months has passed after the NPR incident I have already move on searches for other subjects to innovate and invent on. I cannot sulk in the corner all day long. Then I started to formulate a medicine that can cleanse our body instantly by taking it every day and later on I successfully made it. Less and less people got sick because of my invention and people began to notice and beg to taste and explore my inventions. But in these 5 months I haven't see her.

 ***RED ALERT***

 **'** **Master there is a human in Block C, Would I command the green moscas to fight?'**

De javu?

I hurriedly run outside because I know one person can be in that block and looks like I am right but… why is she wearing a white summer dress? I mean there's not wrong with it… It's just that she always wears formal uniform or the mafia wears. And then she looks at me with a huge bulk in her stomach.

"Verde-sama…" She smiles at me

"Oh, Oregano…" I don't know what to say, I am dumbfounded on what I see.

"You are… pregnant…" A sadness engulf my face

"Yes and she is your child" She walks towards me.

"Oh I see…"

"Wait.."

"WHATTT!" My expressionless face turned into a wrecked face.

"Sorry Verde-sama if I need to bother you with my condition and I intend it to hide it from the start because I know we will just be a hindrance to you but Madam Lal Mirch pushed me into these." I see… She thought of me that way

"No, you are not a hindrance and …. I love you" Tears swell up in her eyes and she leap to hug me.

"I thought it was just a one sided love" So we were in love from the start and we just assume things ahead and we don't even try it ask each other.

She made my firsts in my life… My first love, indeed.

 **Author's POV**

"Then later on we got married and a month after our wedding she gave birth to our daughter, Rose Mary" I smile at him and engulf myself with his story.

"That was a nice adventure, I wish I could find my mister right~" Verde kindly nod at me and then he disappeared riding on his escalator going outside to meet his family.

 ** _A scientific love…_**

 **~xoxo~**

 **The first part of Verde and Violeta's story will be released by this week so stay tuned!**

 **See you again desu~!**


	20. Colors part 1

**HEYA MINNA SAN~ Here we go again! Hohoho**

 **For a better understanding of the story, each story is basically back to the first meeting in Chapter 5- Fated Partner.**

 **Warning: I have facts herein sciences and some are not, so basically what I have here is mostly researched through the internet and added some fantasy.**

 **As always I love you people for following this story, I promise that I'll finish this story till the end no matter how long it'll take, so stay tuned!**

 **And I am so sorry for my crappy grammar**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

 **~xoxo~**

Verde's POV

 **'** **She was robbed by the world, even so, she has the brightest smile…'**

That's how I describe her in our first meeting. She is blind and has vegetative legs. Earning a support from her wheelchair, she tried to come to me by her senses.

"Mr. Verde? Are you in there?" Her sweet voice echoes in the hall, not minding the noise that the Mafioso makes.

"Yes, I am here Ms. Violeta Salva" After I confirmed my presence, she extends her hand in a motion of a handshake.

"Then nice to meet you, Dr. Verde" I reach out my hands and greet her as well.

I don't really care, this game of Timoteo Di Vongola will lead us into. All I think of this… is CRAP. Without further contact, I hurriedly left my partner not knowing how I will assist her.

As I walk further, I hear her voice in a plea.

"DR. VERDE!" Verde, she's not worthy of your time.

"DR. VERDE!" I won't face her again and it's not my business anymore.

"DR. VERDE!" Oh! Dammit, I face towards her, she fell on the floor with tears in her eyes. I never expect to unfold a drama on our first meeting.

"OK! What do you want?" I snap back at her

"Please… help me to become normal again…" she cried in agony.

Here I am, kneeling down, not knowing what to do… She's a damsel in distress

"I know, you're the only one who could do it… please…" I carried her back from her wheelchair and move away from the eyes of the other mafiosos'.

"Ms. Salva-"

"Violeta is fine"

"Then Violeta, what can I do for you?" I tried not to reveal the annoyance in my tone.

"Please let me see the beauty of this world once again… I want to be… with my… love one… Matteo" That's it? Love one? I don't have time for that! I'll be engaged to a new project soon!

"My apologies but I'll be busy with the new project soon. If that's all good day" I left her in distress.

Violeta's POV

 **'** **He has almost everything, yet coldness resides in his heart'**

That is how I describe him, our meeting a while ago made me realize that no matter what I do, I'll never convince him…

 _'_ _He'll be engaging in a project soon?'_ somehow it made me really feel that it will change something in the future…

"Violeta! Did you succeed in persuading him?" My Godfather asks I frowned as an answer.

"That Verde!" he curses the scientist under his breath

"How could he ignore Skull sama's niece!" with that he marches off

"Skull-oji-san, please! Let me be the one!" He looks back at me with a sigh.

"Alright, just tell me if that old bastard ignored you again" he pats me on my head with his kind smile.

And with that, I made a resolve that I'll do everything that I can to make Dr. Verde say yes!

 ** _However…_**

It's been 3 days that I've been persuading him and looks like my words are not getting into him. Until sudden news delivered unto us…

"To Dr. Verde and Ms. Violeta Salva, you've been disqualified from the event" After Ms. Aria delivered the message; I see him smirk and left me dumbfounded.

"Ummm Ms. Giglio Nero can you give us a second chance? Please? I am begging you" This is not a matter of pride anymore.

"I can, and I understand that you are partnered with that mad scientist. I'll give you two a chance until tomorrow to fix your relationship" Her kind smile gave me another hope to cling on.

After I talked with Ms. Giglio Nero, I formulated my own plan that can manipulate Dr. Verde. Tell me that I am desperate but I don't care if this plan can make me together with my love once again. I began to control the remote of my wheelchair and made my way to my assistant.

"Rosette?" I called my assistant

"Yes, My lady?" after she responded to my question, she put a freshly baked muffin with a lavender-honey tea.

"I may sound rude but we don't have time to waste. I want to force things of what I have planned. I'll buy the proceedings of the new project that Dr. Verde will be in. Contact my Skull-oji-san to know the other details." I made my way to the phone with her dialing.

 _De javu?_ So… this is what I predicted 3 days ago. If this is the case, I need to be prepared in all things and I need to be firm not to be swayed by his nerving way of words.

Just wait, Dr. Verde! You'll taste another sensation of defeat. After all, you just shrugged my loss of pride just to kneel for your credibility. And now you'll see a bold and fierce Violeta Salva.

My assistant handed me the phone "Hello? Skull-oji-san?"

"Oh! My adorable Violeta? What do you need?" I smirk at his anticipation.

"Do you know the company that will collaborate with Dr. Verde?" I motion my hand to my assistant to bring a pen and a paper.

"Oh? Did that old bastard made things hard again?" I almost lost my hearing due to his extreme range.

"Oh no, I made him agreed with me. I am just curious at all" I tried to play my game sneakily as it is.

"If that's the case then… Eh? Wait! It's your father's company Violeta!" I am dumbfounded by what I have learned.

Ah! I know now why Dr. Verde just shrugged me over it because he does not know that the owner of the company is my step-father. Hmmm… This is getting better than I anticipated.

"Rosette? Call my father" Even though he is my step-father he loves me as his own without prejudice.

"Hello, Father?" As I greet him, I hear several clutching of papers.

"Yes, my dear?"

"I heard that you will have collaboration with Dr. Verde regarding on a certain project?"

"Ah yes my dear, it's about all cure injections however I haven't yet cleared what it was" Hmmm… let's manipulate it.

"Father? Can you give this opportunity to handle the project to me?" A silence was heard.

"Why, my dear?"

"I want to be productive as I can be, after all, I want to learn many things for I will be suited to be the next you." A little lie won't hurt, right?

"But, can you do it? It's not just as easy as any projects were given-" I hurriedly interrupt

"I know, but I'll do my best and never be swayed by my emotions" and then again another lie.

"Ok, I'll give you 2 weeks to prove to me that you are worth it to handle the project" I nearly squeal in his affirmation.

"Yes, father. Thank you for giving me this opportunity" The phone was brought back and I hurriedly made another plan.

Even if I am blind and crippled, I still have the mind of a businesswoman and a Pharmaceutical Scientist.

Until the accident a year ago…

*Thud* *Slash* *Crack* It was never been easy to study on a Mafia University even if you stayed out of their business. However, they started to notice me when they have seen me dating the son of sir Nougat (right-hand man of Timoteo). Matteo and I started dating out of my Uncle's recommendation to strengthen (more) the ties of the Arcobaleno and the Vongola. As time pass by we have forgotten that deal and loved each other completely…

 ** _Unconditionally…_**

Until the only daughter of the Bovino family ranged so hard that made me crippled and blind. Up to this day, I wished I fought back and trashed my so-called kindness. After the accident, Matteo slowly drifts himself away from me. That's the time when I began to think that he… I don't want to think about it because until now, I still believe if I fixed myself again, he'll be back and love me again.

Father gave the folder of the project to me and we depart. I gave it to Rosette for her to read and to my surprise, the vaccine is almost a mythological potion. _'A vaccine can heal all diseases'_ if so, even impairments, disabilities, and naturally born diseases. _'This vaccine may prolong our lives'_ wait… I have seen something like this before…

"Rosette get the folder that I compiled a year ago when I arrived from Iceland"

And with that, I studied the whole folder with her and I formulated my hypothesis and gathered all the data needed for I can manipulate the talk tomorrow.

The next day, all the board members together with Mr. Verde and I discussed the product. Even though the board is still not welcoming me as their head for I am just a useless madam in their eyes.

"As I was experimenting, a new vaccine was formulated, however, it is still in the process but I can make sure that this vaccine can destroy all diseases-"

"How promising is that Mr. Verde?" As I interrupt the board began to chatter.

"If I had all the necessities given by each company-"

"According to my study, your experiment may also help veins that are not functioning anymore" I gestured my hand in a business manner.

"Vaccines' are antigens it's active ingredients are sodium and potassium which are the acid regulators. Formaldehyde is a man-made chemical, Aluminium salts that help to improve the immune response to vaccines, or products that act as preservatives and stabilizers. However, this is just destroying the common viruses we found in the body. To make a mythological vaccine that you propose, I have thought that we need artificial factors to prove it. Like making nano-bots that will act as the antigens, it will make sure that no viruses or ill foreign substances will terminate any organ. However, we have another option." Their attention and concentration are in my words.

"Magical as it sounds, but this can guarantee a hundred percent of this project. Have you ever heard Panacea?" The board began to chatter loudly.

"How are you so sure that Panacea is true? We all know Panacea is also known as the elixir of life or in Alchemists' term Philosopher's stone" As he counterpart my question.

"That's correct, as I travel in Scandinavia when I was still not yet disabled. I also tried to find new medicine for my studies as a Pharmaceutical Scientist. As I arrive in Ice land due to a rumor. Yes, I did believe it and so as I venture I encountered the tree they were worshipping. However it is surrounded by toxic miasma, so I did not try to go further. Yet, luck maybe is on my side that time. A dried branch was nearby my feet and so I took it and ran away" I gently clasp my hands.

"So what did you found from the branch that you have got?" Looks like I got his attention

"It was from the family of Ericaceae or we also known as a family of berries. Surprising isn't? the Panacea we knew or the Philosopher's stone we knew is just an extracted liquid from the berry. However, the best is yet to come-" suddenly a loud bang was heard besides me, it was from the Halycon company who manages antibiotics.

"A legendary elixir is just a berry? Are you already insane? How could you prove it?" This is the part that I am looking for.

"Yes, the legendary elixir is just a berry although we don't know why did a berry become a legendary elixir. According to one of my interviewee about it, he said that he has known a famous alchemist who traveled to their place and uses medicinal alchemy to heal their diseases instantly. No magical light or weird incantations and circles were seen, just plain liquid that shines like a diamond. Having a hard time to believe?" I gestured my hand to command Rosette to show the powerpoint that we made.

"The main issue lies here, we all know Berries are anti-oxidants, fighting free radicals and tightening our tissues however as I examine the branch that I found. I discovered that this tree produces highly concentrated anti-oxidants and the most surprising one is it has components what humans have." I heard their small gasp with Dr. Verde laughing creepily.

"That's I want to hear! Amazing! You have gained my respect Violeta" I sense him walking to me.

"I'll prepare my troops and lab, meet me tomorrow, we will going to fly to Ice land"

And with that, I almost forgot my true intentions

 **~xoxo~**

 **Note: This is not a crossover of Fullmetal Alchemist so there will be no expedition in Germany (Amestris)**

 **Please also read my :**

 **To love and to be Loved (Reborn x Nana)**

 **Before that day (Before the Arcobaleno's are cursed)**

 **See you again desu~**


End file.
